Dependiente
by AlexanderMan
Summary: Ella era tan inocente. Una dulce niña ingenua viviendo en un falso mundo de fantasías... Solo basto una mirada de el para que cayera sobre sus redes, para que todo lo que antes conoció se esfumara, y lo único que importara ahora fuera estar entre sus brazos, llorando o riendo, no importaba. Solo estar entre sus brazos...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del Fanfic:** Dragón Ball Z/GT no me pertenece. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

 **Notas del Autor:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este Fanfic. Es algo descabellado, morboso, misterioso. No sé, creo que les agradara.

¡Y descuiden! Los demás Fanfics ya tienen capítulos nuevos en proceso, muy pronto podrán leerlos.

Mientras tanto. ¡Disfruten su lectura!

…

 **Capítulo 1.**

La pequeña Princesa.

Hija única.

Adorada por sus dos peculiares padres desde que nació.

Criada de la manera más dulce y cariñosa por ambos, dándole una vida que cualquier niña de su edad envidiaría.

Llenándole de besos y abrazos todo el tiempo, cumpliendo hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos, no permitiendo que nada malo le pasase y siempre protegiéndola contra todo y todos.

Incluso contra ellos mismos.

La pequeña Princesa.

La consentida de todos.

La pequeña niña rubia que nunca dejaba de sonreír y correr hacia todos lados. Ella, la que siempre tenía con quien jugar a las escondidas, a la casita, a la comidita. Todos siempre a su disposición.

Ella, la que nunca soltaba su pequeña muñeca de trapo hecha por su adorada tía Milk. La que siempre le pedía a Tío Yamcha que la montara sobre su espalda, o a Tío Roshi que le contara una de sus emocionantes historias sobre princesas y dragones.

Si, Ella.

La que nunca daba un "No" por respuesta a cualquier petición, siempre mostrándose educada y servil ante cualquier ayuda que se le solicitara. La niña de la que siempre decían "¡Es tan educada!" "¡Que atenta es!" "¡Es tan dulce y tierna!" "¡Desearía tener una niña tan hermosa como ella!"

La pequeña Princesa.

La que "Por protección" tomo clases en casa, instruida por su propia madre en todas las materias y disciplinas, destacando espléndidamente en todas por su inteligencia y dedicación, virtudes que ella misma se obligó a adquirir, ya que tenía el temor de decepcionar a su madre, o aun peor, a su adorado padre, y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Ella. Claro.

La misma que nunca tuvo realmente amigos cercanos.

La misma que jamás hablo con otra chica de su edad por más de 5 minutos.

La que jamás necesito un celular para divertirse, o atreverse a salir de casa sin sus padres para "dar un paseo por la ciudad". La que siempre usaba los vestidos que sus padres aprobaban, la que nunca contradijo a sus mayores, la que siempre obedecía cualquier orden.

Exacto, Ella.

A la que desde muy pequeña contaron historias de Príncipes y reinos mágicos antes de dormir.

A la que siempre le compraban libros sobre doncellas en palacios reales, sobre castillos lejanos y poderosos reyes, amores prohibidos e incondicionales que vencían las adversidades para poder estar juntos y vivir felices para siempre…

A la que siempre dejaban suspirando de amor en su habitación, soñando con un príncipe Azul.

La que nunca dejaron que ningún chico se le acercara.

Que nadie la invitara al baile.

O a salir.

O a cenar.

O a pasear.

La que nunca experimento lo que era el amor o el gusto por alguien jamás.

La Pequeña Princesa.

La que tuvo que ponerse por primera vez un vestido negro una mañana, pues se lo había ordenado su tía Milk por teléfono muy temprano.

La que por primera vez salió de su pequeña isla, su hogar, su pequeño mundo de fantasía… Para ir a un tétrico lugar en donde había mucha gente que jamás había visto, todos tristes, todos serios. Ver gente triste nunca le había gustado.

La que vio a todos llorando a su alrededor y ella aun no entendía por qué.

La que de pronto, sintió los brazos de su padre abrazarla mientras lloraba, sorprendiéndola al instante. Nunca había visto a su padre llorar. De hecho nunca había visto a nadie llorar así.

La única que no lo sabía. Pues nadie sabía cómo decírselo.

Nadie sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Ella, una joven tan tierna y dulce. Tan ingenua y obediente. Educada, cariñosa, feliz… ¿Cómo corromper ese dulce espíritu de niña? Tan puro, tan blanco.

Ella.

La que entonces pudo verlo…

Ahí, acostada dentro de su ataúd frente a todos. Su madre, inerte. Sin vida, sin calor.

MUERTA.

No, no pudo ser ella.

La que soltó a su padre y comenzó a correr hacia el campo lleno de lapidas, nadie la siguió, entendiendo su dolor.

La que lloraba por primera vez de dolor, de tristeza. Jamás se había sentido triste, jamás se había sentido mal. Y ahora, ahora se sentía morir. Quería gritar, quería alejarse, quería irse. Volver a su isla, su pequeño mundo perfecto, sin amigos, sin problemas, sin chicos, sin secretos, sin maldad, sin malos pensamientos, sin lágrimas, sin tristeza… Sin muerte.

No, ella no.

La que se detuvo a llorar cerca de un árbol, recargándose en el mismo para tomar aire y aclarar su confundida cabeza llena de emociones nuevas que jamás había sentido. Sentándose sobre el pasto un momento después, lagrimas aun bajando por sus enrojecidos ojos y ruborizadas mejillas.

La que escucho un ruido de pronto.

La que delante suyo pudo ver un par de zapatos negros. Sorprendida, alzo la mirada del suelo para ver quien se encontraba delante de ella. Realmente no le importaba mucho, fuese quien fuese, ella necesitaba el abrazo de alguien en ese momento, pues sentía una necesidad muy grande de confort, de apoyo, de seguridad. Deseaba un abrazo, un beso en la frente, que le susurraran al oído un "Todo está bien, es un mal sueño" y que la llevaran de vuelta a su vida color de rosa de nuevo.

Sí, eso necesitaba ella.

Ella. Quien se levantó del suelo y corrió a los brazos de la persona frente a ella, abrazándolo con fuerza, llorando de nuevo, hundiendo el rostro sobre su pecho. Esperando un par de brazos rodearla, unas palabras reconfortantes, una palmada sobre su espalda y un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas…

Nada de eso ocurrió.

La triste princesa.

Se separó del duro cuerpo que había abrazado minutos antes, solo para mirar el rostro de quien por primera vez en sus 17 felices y encantadores años no correspondía a las muestras de afecto de ella, rechazando su contacto.

La que se topó con esa mirada asesina.

La que se ruborizo e intimido ante su presencia.

La que por primera vez, vio a un príncipe real en toda su vida, de aquellos por cuales suspiraba enamorada en las noches. Con los que soñaba casarse cuando creciera.

Si, si era ella.

La que logro, por primera vez en toda su vida, enamorar al Príncipe De Los Saiyajin.

 **Notas del Autor:** Bien, ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Continuación?

Por favor opiniones a los reviews. De eso dependerá que siga con esta loca idea o no.

Gracias por leer.

 **AlexanderMan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aun podía recordar la mirada de su esposa cuando se lo dijo.

Bulma lloraba, aun con el teléfono en la mano en donde minutos antes había hablado con Milk. Se miraba tan sorprendida, tan impactada. Sus lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas, y su boca entre abierta solo daba silencio al vacio.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, detectando que algo muy malo habría pasado.

¿Tal vez un nuevo enemigo? Seria excelente.

Sí, eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Un nuevo enemigo en el que descargar su ira con golpes, su frustración con ataques ¡sería tan liberador! tantas horas de aburrimiento en la cámara de gravedad lo estaban volviendo loco. Tantas horas de ocio alado de su monótona familia. No era la vida que un saiyajin esperaría, ni mucho menos disfrutaría.

Aun recordaba a su ultimo gran enemigo, el dragón que había absorbido las esferas y se había convertido en su más poderoso contrincante. ¡Qué batalla! Su poder de pelea habría aumentado a su máximo nivel. El súper saiyajin fase 4.

¿Y después de eso? Nada.

Se limito a vivir una tranquila vida de terrícola, a la espera de un nuevo enemigo con más poder que representara más batallas, más dificultades, más acción…

Fue así que con el paso de los años, la tensión, el instinto por luchar se habría mantenido quieto en el, suprimido por falta de un villano que nunca apareció para pelear y liberar esos instintos animales que por más que intentara esconderlos y opacarlos, siempre estarían ahí acosándole, presionándole. El era un animal en algún punto de su cerebro, y como cualquier animal, ansiaba seguir sus instintos.

Pero mayor fue su decepción cuando su pequeña hija Bra, una adolescente de 15 años apenas, entro a la habitación y le pregunto a su madre que era lo que la tenía en ese estado tan sorprendido y triste, Bulma la abrazo rompiendo en llanto mientras confesaba la nueva y "terrible" noticia.

 **Numero 18 había muerto.**

Pudo recordar su reacción inmediatamente después.

Algo sorprendido, algo decepcionado. _"¡Maldita sea!"_ Pensaba, abatido. Se habría emocionado tanto por un nuevo enemigo…

Y mientras todos en Corporación Capsula procedían a prepararse para partir lo más rápido posible al cementerio de la ciudad, Vegeta descansaba pasivamente contra uno de los marcos de la entrada, ya vestido y listo para la ocasión. El ya sabía, pues no era su primer funeral, que su atuendo tendría que ser negro, al igual que su calzado. Le parecía una enorme tontería, de hecho, ¿pues qué caso tenía honrar a alguien que ya estaba en el otro mundo? Para él la chatarra de Krilin estaba muerta, un metal inservible. ¿Por qué molestaban a los demás, obligándolos a acudir al estúpido velorio? Como si algún día hubiera sentido el más mínimo aprecio por esa perra rubia, que, además, nunca considero como su aliada, sino más bien como un estorbo que debió de ser aniquilado el día en que derrotaron a Cell.

En fin. El viaje fue igual de tedioso que la llegada al cementerio, observo desde lejos como todos lloraban y abrazaban a Bulma, a Trunks y a Bra, compartiendo sus penas en palabras dulces a la muerta, quien descansaba sobre unas almohadillas dentro de un féretro en medio de la congregación.

Ahí estaban los insectos que recordaba, más viejos y débiles a medida que pasaban los años. No pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente al observar a Krilin caminar lenta y pausadamente entre sus amigos, recibiendo apoyo de todos y derramando interminables lagrimas. ¡Qué patético! Ese enano estúpido siempre habría sido tan sentimental después de todo…

De pronto se sintió muy aburrido y asqueado de oír llantos y lamentos por doquier. Quiso huir, quiso retirarse de ese espantoso lugar, lleno de muertos y cursilerías que el mismo no soportaba. Comenzó a caminar entre las lapidas, por suerte cerca del cementerio habría un bosque con los suficientes arboles como para perderse entre ellos y alejarse un poco de esos asquerosos terrícolas.

Entro.

Caminaba lento, realmente no tenía un punto fijo a dónde dirigirse. ¿Qué más daba? Fuera a donde fuera todo seguiría siendo igual de aburrido y pasivo en ese planeta tan horrible, tan normal, tan perfecto para los humanos…

Y tan desesperante para un saiyajin.

Si tan solo Kakaroto estuviera ahí para pelear.

Se detuvo. Sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos. ¿Acaso acababa de desear que el idiota de Kakaroto volviese? ¿Acababa de pedir que esa escoria estuviera de nuevo con vida? No… No podía ser cierto. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿El? ¿El príncipe saiyajin? Necesitar de alguien…

¡JAMAS!

Dio un fuerte suspiro antes de decidir recargarse en un grueso tronco muy próximo a él. Su mente aun dando muchas vueltas.

" _¡Maldita sea! Necesito distraerme en algo, y rápido… los entrenamientos en la cámara de gravedad ya no están funcionando. Necesito algo más, algo que me haga olvidar esta estúpida necesidad de pelea, de sangre, de muerte… El príncipe saiyajin no puede rebajarse a vivir una vida de terrícola, lo he intentado, ¡Demonios que lo he intentado! Pero es inútil… necesito sacar esto… esto que me está matando…"_

…

Detuvo sus pensamientos. Frunció más el ceño.

Alguien se acercaba con velocidad, podía sentir su ki. Venía desde la misma dirección en donde todos velaban a la chatarra.

Pero era tan pequeño, tan débil. ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a molestarlo?

Gruño, antes de sentir como la misma energía se detenía muy cerca de él, pudo escuchar incluso un par de pasos, unos sollozos…

Podía oírlo claramente, estaba detrás del mismo árbol en donde él estaba recargado en esos momentos. Por el tono de los sollozos advirtió que era una niña, bufó, asqueado.

Sin absolutamente nada de ánimos para soportar algún tipo de llanto procedente de una molesta mocosa, tercio a salir de su pequeño escondite, dispuesto a asustarla y ahuyentarla.

Simplemente bastaba que él se plantara frente a ella y la mirara con esos ojos asesinos que de nacimiento poseía, y listo, la mocosa estaría huyendo despavorida en un dos por tres.

" _Por lo menos será divertido ver como llora"_ Pensó, rodeando el árbol.

Finalmente encontró a la dueña de tales sollozos, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente, pues no parecía una niña pequeña. De hecho pudo comprobar, aun mas molesto, que era una jovencita más o menos de la edad de su hija, quien no paraba de llorar escondida entre sus rodillas.

Fue entonces cuando no supo muy bien qué hacer en ese momento. A una niña fácilmente podría asustarla, ¿pero a una adolescente? ¡¿Qué demonios procedía?! Maldita sea… este no era su día.

De pronto, vio moverse a la joven. Los sollozos se habían detenido. Ahora su cabeza se había levantado de sus rodillas y lo miraba con cierto miedo, con cierta expectativa en esos enormes ojos azules. Vegeta frunció el ceño. Esa chica parecía recordarle a alguien…

Fue derrepente, y paralizándolo al instante, como la misma intrusa se coloco en pie de un salto y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza, con necesidad. Parecía realmente querer ese abrazo, esa intimidad entre ambos...

" _¡¿Qué demonios…?!"_

Fueron un par de segundos. ¿O minutos tal vez? Que parecieron miles de años para el guerrero, los que pasaron antes de que la misteriosa chica se diera cuenta de que el no correspondería al abrazo, de que era una persona totalmente ajena a su dolor y de que no obtendría de él ninguna clase de consuelo, y finalmente decidió soltarlo, mirándole con cierta sorpresa y confusión.

Vegeta pudo sentir como los delicados y débiles brazos de la joven soltaban su torso lentamente, aun en estado de shock por lo ocurrido. ¿Qué clase de estúpida se atrevía a acercársele? ¡A tocarlo siquiera! Se supone que le tendría miedo, pavor…

Que huiría de él.

Sin embargo, seguía observándolo. Ahora un débil rubor acentuaba las mejillas femeninas, sus ojos bajaron la vista al suelo, tímidamente. Se veía claramente nerviosa. ¿Y ahora qué demonios ocurriría?

Fue después de un par de segundos sin saber que hacer o decir, cuando finalmente pudo escuchar su dulce y delicada vos.

-Le pido unas dis-disculpas, señor. No que-quería molestarle…

Parecía como si le costara hablar, como si algo en su garganta estuviera obstruyendo sus cuerdas vocales. Vegeta se cruzo de brazos, intrigado en el comportamiento de esa chica tan rara y peculiar. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría? Podía sentir desde donde estaba, su corazón latir a mil por hora.

" _¿Por qué me resulta tan familiar…?"_ Se preguntaba.

No fue, si no hasta que la misma chica frente a él se quebró en llanto, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y entregándose a la profunda tristeza que ya no pudo contener y que sentía en ese momento, que Vegeta pudo intuir lo que estaba pasando realmente.

Esa niña tenía que ver con la muerte del montón que chatarra que lloraban no muy lejos de ahí.

" _¡Pero qué estúpida! No es más que solo una chiquilla sentimental"_ Concluyó, un poco decepcionado. Tenía que reconocerlo, ese pequeño espécimen le habría despertado cierta duda existencial, con su comportamiento atrevido y desafiante, atreviéndose a hacer algo que ni siquiera su mujer haría sin su consentimiento, tocarlo. Pero ahora, que la observaba llorar, sucumbir ante vagos sentimentalismos y debilidades, ya no tenía el más mínimo valor, y ahora le importaba muy poco lo que haría ahora o después.

Y sin más, se volvió de espaldas a ella para comenzar a volar. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer allí que oír más llantos y sollozos? Nada. Se preparo para despegar…

-¡Espere!

Paró en seco. Nuevamente esa vos. ¿Qué más quería esa tonta mocosa? Ya bastante había tolerado con ese altanero abrazo, y ahora le llamaba. Esa chica estaba jugando con fuego…

Y con su paciencia.

La sorpresa del príncipe fue mayor, cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre uno de sus fuertes brazos. Desconcertado, se volvió, solo para ver de cerca a la joven que minutos antes se había quebrado en llanto frente a él, ahora sus intensos ojos azules eran suplicantes, desesperados. Le miraban como si él fuera su única esperanza sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y realmente, lo era.

-Por favor, Lléveme a mi casa…

Su vos, suplicante. Reprimida. Vegeta la miro a los ojos, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esa chiquilla? ¿Quién era ella para pedirle algo? ¿Acaso sus papas no le enseñaron a desconfiar de los extraños cuando era más pequeña? ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hacer? Ahí estaba esa rara criatura, de nuevo despertando en él cierta curiosidad, cierta ansiedad.

No sabía por qué, pero su simple tacto era tan ajeno a lo todo lo que había sentido antes. Como si fueran llamas que antes le quemaban y ahora de pronto pudiera resistir. Admirar. Oler. Acariciar…

En su mente cruzo la idea de rechazarla, mandarla a llorar de nuevo con un par de crueles palabras y largarse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Esa sería la decisión más viable y acostumbrada por él, pero entonces, el solo hecho de imaginarse a sí mismo sin esos ojos azules mirarle, sin esa mano tocándole o su vos rogándole… fue un detonante para que de nuevo sintiera esa presión instintiva que desde un principio traía dentro, y que sabía, si la dejaba ir, volvería como un torbellino de torturas y ansiedades, como todos los días sufría.

Resignado, opto por corresponder a su petición. De todos modos, esa pequeña le distraía, le hacía olvidarse de sus problemas por un rato, y eso, era mejor que cualquier cosa.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo entre los labios rosas de la muchacha, antes de responderle con cierto agradecimiento en su tono. –Vivo en Kame House. ¿Sabe dónde queda?

Y entonces, todo tuvo sentido.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas del Autor:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por alentarme a seguir este fanfic, es una idea que tiene mucho de donde sacar realmente, no he encontrado otro fanfic de estos dos en español y pues me he aventurado a hacer uno yo. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Mándenme sus opiniones a los Reviews. ¿Alguna sugerencia para la trama?

 **Agradecimientos:**

Dev Fanfiction: Hola, me alegro que intrigue la trama. Veras como capitulo por capitulo te vas sorprendiendo mas, esta pareja pinta de ser rara y peculiar pero descubrirás como embonan fácilmente. ¡Saludos!

AYNAT DREAMS: ¡Bendita sea la curiosidad! Jajaja. Pues me da gusto que te guste. Ya pronto descubrirás como estos dos poco a poco van cayendo en las reyes del otro. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Roxas: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te guste. Y no, aun no con las escenas pervertidas. Aun que no te niego que ya ando escribiendo algunas partes, juju. Y claro que no, no dejare de actualizar estas semanas. Ya estoy con un nuevo capítulo de "Labios de Princesa" esperalo en cualquier momento. ¡Saludos!

sora 79: ¿Con que un amor platónico, eh? Bueno, eso suena interesante. Podría decirse que este fanfic es más que eso, platónico. Aun que si de plano no aceptas la idea de Vegeta con otra chica, no creo que te gusten algunas partes. Juju.

Elena: Lo sé, es curioso. Lo que más llama la atención al ver el fanfic es el morbo que te da el cómo estos dos pueden siquiera fijarse el uno con el otro. Y me alegro que te guste. Espera los nuevos capítulos, te encantaran.

Luis Carlos: ¡Le diste al punto! Esa era mi intención, plantear a Marron como una hija de papi, la pequeña consentida de la familia. Ella y su cuento de hadas, ¿y ahora que hará sin su madre? Ah, por cierto, la razón de por qué murió 18 aparecerá mas adelante. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente.

LauBM: ¡Claro, con todo! Saludos.

Vegetasei: Me alegro que te guste. Créeme, tienes mucha razón en eso de decir que es un reto para el autor. ¡Es totalmente un obstáculo! Y más cuando es una pareja que nadie jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a darse, es algo confuso y más o menos arriesgado, pero espero esto siga adelante y este capítulo te haya gustado. Jajaja, votaría por ti también. Y Ntp. ya actualice supervivencia, un pequeño respiro y solo falta Labios de princesa. Que estará en cualquier momento, espéralo.

A todos y cada uno de los Reviews, muchas gracias. ¡Saludos!

 **AlexanderMan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dependiente.**

 **Capitulo 3.**

Supongamos.

SOLO supongamos…

Que la mocosa llorona que tenía enfrente no era la hija de su archirrival, la maldita chatarra que algún día se atrevió a lastimarlo.

La misma que se atrevió a torturarlo, a burlarse de él.

A humillarlo.

Esa perra que le causo tantos problemas, que interfirió en sus planes de luchar contra el estúpido de Kakaroto y así poder proclamarse el más fuerte del universo.

Se había esforzado tanto, había pasado 3 años enteros matándose día y noche sin descanso para poder superar sus propios límites, sus propias fuerzas. ¡Todo sería perfecto cuando aparecieran los androides! El haría su entrada triunfal, el podría demostrarle a todos esos miserables insectos lo que implicaba ser el Gran Príncipe De Los Saiyajin, y le rogarían por sus vidas ¡Le tendrían respeto! ¡Admiración!

Le tendrían miedo…

Suponiendo, además, que su madre no fue la que arruino sus planes que durante tantas noches soñó por concebir y que al final no le permitió lograr… Y tampoco, después de todos los problemas, los imbéciles sentimentalistas amigos de Kakaroto permitieron que Krilin, ese enano odioso, se la quedara como "premio de consolación" y la tomara como esposa.

Y no solo como esposa. La escoria de metal se dedico año tras año a aparecer en todas las reuniones de los guerreros Z, se atrevió a establecer estúpidos vínculos sentimentales con su mujer y la mujer de Kakaroto, haciéndose tan amigas y siempre rondando para vigilar a todos y cada uno, incluyéndolo a él.

Sabía lo que pensaba, sabía lo que ella opinaba de el cada vez que se miraban a los ojos desde lejos. Ella siempre sonreía, triunfante, burlona. Como recordando aquellos tiempos en donde le había derrotado, de un solo golpe. ¡Escoria! Se había contenido tantas veces de ir y matarla a golpes, de arrancarle cada uno de sus malditos circuitos y cables que tenia por dentro y partirla en dos mientras veía su rostro, lleno de miedo y dolor…

Pero no.

Nunca lo hizo.

Se limitaba a fruncir el ceño y apartar la mirada, enfurecido.

Pero eso no significaba que olvidara esas muestras de burla de parte de la chatarra. No, en lo más mínimo. Todo lo contrario de hecho, muy dentro de su mente, un plan maligno lleno de sed y venganza daba paso a la satisfacción de algún día cumplirlo, la esperanza de que algún día se llevara a cabo…

Si, ese plan. Esa meta.

Tomaría venganza, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sin que nadie se enterara de quien habría sido ni como habría sucedido…

La haría sufrir, llorar, agonizar. Si.

Y bien, una vez más… Suponiendo…

Suponiendo que su plan de venganza que entre su aburrida vida cotidiana persistía vagamente en su interior, y que cada vez que veía en alguna reunión a la maldita androide revivía con fuerza para poder armar un plan y aniquilarla, se había arruinado completamente con la muerte repentina de la susodicha, y que ya nunca podría hacerla pagar y sufrir por todas las impertinencias que le causo a lo largo de muchos años.

La muy perra se salía con la suya… Descansando en paz.

Allí observándolo desde el otro mundo, con esa maldita aureola en la cabeza y una estúpida sonrisa burlona para él.

No…

Ya no habría nada más que hacer…

Pero. Bien, esas eran solo suposiciones.

Por que frente a él, mirándole en ese preciso momento con esos grandes ojos azules, tan intensos, tan inocentes. Tan ajenos a todo conocimiento de lo que su madre hizo, fue y represento algún día para la humanidad. Todos los que la odiaron, todos los que trataron de matarla…

Ahí, justo frente suyo…

La hija de esa escoria.

La asustada, desorientada, confundida y deprimida chica que en esos momentos esperaba por su ayuda, pidiéndole, suplicándole que la llevara a su lugar de confort, en donde nada ni nadie pudieran hacerle daño.

En donde nada ni nadie pudiera cuidarla de algún peligro…

¿Y qué clase de peligro podría ser? Si ella era tan joven, tan hermosa, era tan tímida y dulce. Una niña buena, procedente de un padre cariñoso y una madre estricta en disciplina y modales… si, ella jamás tendría enemigos.

Pero su madre si…

Esa joven rubia nunca pensó que desde el primero momento en que tomo su primera bocanada de aire el día en que nació, ya contaba con un enemigo intimo, que no importaba como o cuando, pero por el solo hecho de llevar la misma sangre que esa estúpida androide ya la convertía en un ser despreciable…

Muy despreciable para el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Y en ese preciso momento, además de despreciable, se convertía en otra cosa. Una cosa mucho más interesante, una cosa mucho más entretenida por la que ocuparse… Si, ella ahora era importante.

Ella ahora era… Suya.

Total y absolutamente suya.

" _Te hare pagar todos estos años de burlas y miradas altaneras, maldita chatarra… lamentaras no haber muerto con la escoria de Cell. Tu hija ahora está en mis manos, y nada ni nadie, estará ahí para protegerla de mí. ¿Y tú? ¡JA! Tú estarás observando todo desde el otro mundo, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada…_

 _NADA"_

…

-Ammm, ¿señor?

Otra vez esa vos… Parpadeo un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño y volver la mirada hacia la joven rubia que esperaba por una respuesta desde hacía un par de minutos.

Sus ojos seguían viéndolo tan esperanzados…

-Entonces, ¿Si conoce Kame-House?

…

Reacciono rápidamente, aclarándose la garganta por un instante e irguiéndose tal porte erguido siempre mostraba, mientras asentía lentamente y mostraba, sorpresivamente sin esfuerzo, una sonrisa de lado. –No… no la conozco niña. Pero me guiaras.

Poco a poco, la chica fue dibujando sobre su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, tímida, aun insegura, pero finalmente sonrisa. ¡Genial, finalmente alguien que la llevaría a su hogar y la alejaría de esa pesadilla! Que sujeto tan amable…

-¡Muchas gracias señor! Realmente se lo…

-Anda, vámonos. Antes de que alguien nos vea.

Trataba de no asustarla con su tono de vos agresivo que tanto lo caracterizaba, intentaba por todos los medios no mirarla con esos ojos fríos y calculadores que tantas veces Bulma le dijo que le daban miedo… ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Tenía que ganarse la confianza de la cría, ¿y de qué manera?

Se veía tan estúpida e ingenua, tal vez caería rápido.

O tal vez no.

-Bien, tiene razón. Ammm… ¿me subo a su espalda o…?

Uh, ese sería un problema para él. ¡Esa tonta no sabía volar! Maldita sea. ¿Qué procedía entonces? No tenía una nave a la mano, ni mucho menos podría usar la tele trasportación como Kakaroto, solo quedaba una salida, y era preciso decidirse rápido.

-Sube a mi espalda, yo te sostendré.

La joven rubia acato la orden rápidamente, acercándose a su espalda y de un salto, abrazar su cuello. Vegeta le sostuvo las piernas, que se aferraron a su torso con fuerza. El gruño, incomodo. Esa no era la posición más conveniente para una chica decente de su edad…

…

Despegó.

Podía oírla mientras volaban sobre los cielos.

El rostro de la joven descansaba sobre uno de los hombros del guerrero, muy cerca de su oído. Y él podía escuchar sus quejidos, sus sollozos, llenos de tristeza y lamento. ¿Por qué los humanos eran tan débiles? Se preguntaba entonces el príncipe, gruñendo ante tales sonidos molestos. Deseando llegar lo más pronto posible para que ese estorbo se bajara de una buena vez de su espalda.

Incluso a veces, para su molestia, sentía que las piernas de la joven se apretaban más contra su torso, y los brazos que rodeaban su cuello le envolvían con más fuerza. ¿A que le tenía tanto miedo? ¿A que quería alejar? ¿De quién se quería proteger? ¡Era lo único que le faltaba! Que la mocosa fuera una pobre alma perdida.

Aun que, pensándolo bien…

Eso sería perfecto.

…

-¡Mire, ahí está!

-Ya lo vi niña, no estoy ciego…

Era Kame House, finalmente. Esa odiosa casucha rosa en medio del mar, siempre infestado de insectos amigos de Kakaroto, ¡detestable! No entendió nunca como a Bulma le encantaba ir allí.

Menos mal que el Maestro Roshi se había mudado al templo de Uranai Baba para que esta le cuidara y consintiera como el viejo pervertido que era, y con el ese Cerdo inútil y esa tortuga parlanchina como acompañantes.

Menos mal.

Tres estorbos menos.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?

La joven rubia se sobresalto al oír la pregunta.

-¿Eh, disculpe?

-¿Cuál es tu habitación, niña?

-Ammm… esa de ahí, la de cortinas rosas.

Perfecto.

No lo pensó dos veces, y agradeciendo a los dioses Saiyajin por que la habitación de la mocosa tenía ventanas grandes, voló hacia la misma y entro en un ágil movimiento, colocando los dos pies en el suelo una vez bajo techo.

Soltó sus piernas, permitiendo que la chica bajara de su espalda rápidamente.

Se volvió hacia ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Listo.

La hija de Krilin le miro de nuevo, esta vez ya sin mucho miedo ni timidez, ahora se veía agradecida, más relajada en ese lugar. El incluso, pensó ver entre sus labios una sonrisa simulada.

-No sabe cuánto le agradezco esto. Yo… realmente necesitaba irme de ahí, me sentía tan mal.

Oh no. Ahí estaba de nuevo, la mocosa llorona.

Observo como los azules ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras la boca de la chica se contraía en una línea delgada, luchando por no derrumbarse de nuevo. ¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía de hacer él? No podía irse, necesitaba ganarse su confianza, su amistad. Solo lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera caer enteramente entre sus manos, y así poder manejarla a su antojo.

Pero primero…

-No llores niña.

Escucho que los sollozos se detenían. Ahora la chica regresaba su mirada a Vegeta con algo de sorpresa. ¿Es que no podía entender su dolor? ¿Qué se supone que ella debía de hacer entonces? No podía evitarlo… su madre había fallecido. Tenía que llorar o si no moriría de tristeza.

…

¿Se podría morir de tristeza?

-Señor, disculpe que lo contradiga. Pe-pero no puedo evitarlo… mi madre… ella…

-Murió, lo sé.

Nuevamente sorprendida. Un poco más confundida que al principio, ¿Quién era ese señor? ¿Conocía a su madre acaso…?

-Tu madre y yo éramos muy amigos antes. Por eso estaba ahí…

-¿Amigos? ¿Mi madre?...

-La conocí cuando ella aun era muy joven. Se parecía tanto a ti…

Que tierna, que ingenua. Su rostro lo decía todo, le creía. Esa historia ridícula estaba funcionando a la perfección, y ahora había captado su atención, no tardaría en preguntarle más y más cosas. Pronto la tendría entre sus manos…

-Ella nunca hablo de ningún amigo… Decía que, los amigos no existían- En este punto, Vegeta vio como la joven se ruborizaba, apenada por sus propias palabras. Estaba claro que no era algo en lo que ella creyera, pero algo la obligaba a repetirlo. –Siempre fue muy solitaria y callada. No sé mucho sobre su juventud.

-Yo la conocí muy bien, niña. Tu madre me conto muchas cosas sobre ella, sus secretos. La chat… eh, Numero 18 confiaba en mi.

Ahora lo veía con admiración, además de sorpresa. Ese hombre conoció a su madre cuando era joven, y además de eso decía haber tenido su confianza, su amistad. ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto antes? ¿Por qué su mama nunca le hablo de él?

Bueno… su madre nunca hablaba de nada. El único momento que tenían para hablar era para estudiar y repasar, estudiar y repasar. Una y otra vez.

Y ella siempre obedecía.

-No recuerdo haberlo visto en ninguna de las fiestas… ¿Mi madre y usted se distanciaron?

-Cuando ella conoció a tu padre, se alejo de todo. Yo vivo lejos, y nunca permitió que la viniera a visitar. Prefirió olvidar todo respecto a su pasado, empezar de nuevo. Pero cuando me entere de que había fallecido, simplemente no pude resistirme a venir y verla por última vez…

Tenía unas ganas incontenibles de reírse. ¡Qué historia más estúpida! Le parecía tan ridícula y asquerosamente sentimental, gracias al cielo el siempre se rehusaba a asistir a fiestas de los Guerreros Z, por eso ella jamás lo había visto con Bulma o alguien más. Era perfecto, todo marchaba a su favor.

-Oh, eso es tan lindo de su parte… Mi madre seguramente agradecería su presencia... si estuviera aquí…

No, no de nuevo. Estúpida cría sentimental, ¿y ahora por que lloraba? Si seguía así no soportaría mas y se iría, y ya no podría llevar a cabo su venganza. Tenía que detenerla. Tenía que pensar.

¿Qué hacía sentir bien a una tonta humana sentimental?

Oh, recordó algo.

La joven lloraba con las manos sobre el rostro, le daba mucha vergüenza que ese señor le mirara en ese estado, no entendía por qué, pero él se molestaba cuando ella lo hacía, y eso solo la hacía sentirse peor, por que sabía que si seguía haciéndolo solo lograría que él se fuera, y quedarse sola era lo único que no deseaba en esos momentos.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

De pronto, y para su desconcierto, un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon con fuerza, acercándola a un fuerte cuerpo cálido y duro. Al alzar la vista, pudo ver frente a frente al mismo sujeto, que simplemente se limito a desviar la mirada, incomodo.

-No llores- Fue lo único que se limito a decir, en su vos cierta timidez y en sus mejillas un tono rojizo.

No supo por qué, ni como, pero de pronto la chica se comenzó a sentir más relajada entre esos fuertes brazos, protectores, seguros. Por un momento olvido el infierno por el que su vida pasaba en ese instante, y quiso disfrutar de la serenidad de su contacto, de la comodidad física que comenzó a distender sobre su mente y alma. Quiso quedarse ahí para siempre, y que nunca la soltara…

Ahora lo entendía. Al principio le había parecido extraño que ese señor le dijera que había sido amigo de su madre, ella jamás pensó en amistades, nunca. Pero ahora, entre sus brazos, lo entendía. ¡Ese señor era tan bueno! La hacía sentir muy bien, muy segura. Como un ángel de la guarda que la protegería de todo mal alrededor…

Como en sus cuentos.

Sonrió, recostando su cabeza sobre el musculoso pecho. Ahora sí que lo entendía… Tal vez su madre, desde el cielo, mando a ese señor para protegerla. No podía ser otra cosa más que eso… por eso se sentía tan bien con él.

¡Y hasta tenían la misma actitud! Fría y distante. Justo como Numero 18.

Suspiro, ahora más tranquila.

" _Gracias madre"_

 **Continuara.**

 **Notas del Autor:** ¡Graaaaaacias! Por sus hermosos Reviews. Son muy lindos todos, me gusta el optimismo que están tomando con esta historia. Espero no decepcionarlos, este capítulo ha sido un poco confuso, pero van a ir comprendiendo más adelante.

¿Dudas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, consejos? A los Reviews.

Gracias por leer.

 **AlexanderMan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dependiente.**

 **Capitulo 4.**

Fue la puesta de sol sobre el mar más triste que haya visto en toda su vida.

Ahí, entre los fuertes brazos de ese hombre y su cabeza recostada contra su pecho, miraba hacia la ventana en donde minutos antes habían entrado ambos volando, alejándose de toda civilización existente y cruel que ella ahora sabía que existía. Y que, esperaba con todo su corazón nunca volver a verlos.

Del otro lado del marco, estaba el más hermoso paisaje que ella tenía la dicha de apreciar todos los días, ahí, en la comodidad de su habitación. Y lo amaba, esa hora exacta en donde ese hermoso sol se escondía entre el horizonte, y el mar comenzaba a cambiar de color junto con el cielo, haciendo una bella danza de majestuosas tonalidades y efectos… nunca se lo perdía. Se sentía tan relajada, tan dichosa.

Suspiro, limpiándose una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. Recordaba aquellos atardeceres mágicos, en donde inesperadamente su madre aparecía detrás de ella y sin decir una sola palabra la acompañaba a ver tal espectáculo natural. La joven siempre había agradecido su compañía, y nunca espero más de ella que su presencia, la cual disfrutaba aun que fuera pocos minutos en el día y trataba de recordarlos con detalle, con cariño.

Sonrió levemente, recordando con un rubor en sus mejillas como soñaba con algún día poder ver ese espectáculo, esa obra maestra junto con su príncipe, alguien que la quisiera, que la ayudara y estuviera ahí incondicionalmente. Que le diera un beso de amor y la hiciera sentir las más hermosas sensaciones de dos almas enamoradas… Como en sus cuentos.

" _Alguien que me proteja…"_ Pensaba siempre, sentada sobre su cama y admirando el horizonte. Soñando con el hombre perfecto y ella a su lado, entregándose en cuerpo y alma a su amor. Sería tan romántico…

Y de pronto, se dio cuenta.

Parpadeo, desconcertada por ese pensamiento que comenzaba a crecer en su cabeza. Trago saliva y su rubor aumento de tono, sintió el nerviosísimo apoderarse de su estado de ánimo y en ese instante quiso correr.

No, no correr.

Quería gritar. Quería llorar.

Quería alejarse, quería pedir ayuda, huir y jamás volverlo a ver, jamás volver a escuchar su vos, jamás volver a verlo a los ojos. Jamás, jamás…

Jamás volver a ver el atardecer con él.

Lentamente el abrazo fue deshaciéndose, mientras la chica se separaba paso por paso de su cuerpo y establecía una distancia entre ambos pensando en que estaba ocurriendo con ella en ese momento.

Miro sus manos, temblaban. Alzo la vista, ahí a unos metros de ella, ese señor, se veía confundido. Oh, claro que iba a estar confundido. El solo quería consolarla, quería darle su apoyo y ella, mostrando una total falta de educación se atreve a alejarse de él sin explicación.

" _Dios, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué me vino esa idea tan… tan irreal a la mente? Solo por que te trajo hasta aquí, te este acompañando en tu dolor te abrace y te consuele no significa que para el signifiques algo… especial"_

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien, tan protegida, tan segura entre sus brazos? En ese momento no sentía ningún dolor, ninguna tristeza. Él, la calmaba, la tranquilizaba, no era como tío Yamcha o Abuelito Roshi, aquí había algo más…

" _Mamá, ¿es por eso que él fue tu amigo? ¿Por qué te sentías segura al igual que yo con él? ¿Por qué te tranquilizaba estar entre sus brazos? ¿Por qué… cuando él estaba cerca te sentías protegida?_

 _Ahora lo entiendo, por eso nunca hablabas de él. Lo extrañabas… Ese hombre… Al que tuviste que dejar atrás para hacer una familia con mi papá… Y ahora yo tengo la fortuna de tenerlo aquí conmigo… Estoy segura de que lo mandaste para protegerme, para cuidarme… ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias mami! Sé que con el podre ser feliz, lo sé…"_

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa, niña?

Lo observo de nuevo, ahí en medio de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados ahora y un ceño fruncido bastante pronunciado, sabía que él no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasándole a ella, ni de lo que sentía en ese momento, y lo aceptaba. Ahora, sintiéndose un poco más cercana, tanto sentimental como mentalmente al sujeto que estaba delante de ella, la joven le lanzo una sonrisa tímida, cariñosa. Quería hacerle entender que lo que estaba haciendo no la había asustado, ni mucho menos había querido rechazarlo…

No, nunca. Todo lo contrario.

-Lo siento, simplemente estoy algo confundida por lo que ha pasado hoy, me siento débil, cansada. Quisiera que todo esto fuera solo un mal sueño…

-No lo es. Muchas personas mueren a diario, tu madre solo fue una más.

Sus palabras dolían, pero aun así no dejo de verlo a los ojos. Ese señor decía la verdad, el mundo allá afuera era muy diferente a todo lo que conocía, a todo lo que había visto, tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de situaciones si quería demostrar que era una chica fuerte, capaz.

-Se que muchas personas fallecen siempre. Pero no todos los días muere tu madre….

¿Acaso usted no se sintió así cuando su madre falleció?

Ups, una pregunta difícil. ¡Qué atrevida! ¿En que estaba pensando al preguntárselo? Ahora podía verlo… El dejo de fruncir el ceño levemente, solo para mostrar un rostro desconcertado, levemente afectado. Al instante, ella se sintió igual de mal, recordando como su madre siempre le reprochaba su manera de hablar, tan deliberada, tan impulsiva. Y ahora por su culpa ese señor seguramente querría irse, alejarse de ella.

Rápidamente busco un medio por el cual enmendar su error.

-Que desconsiderada soy, ¡Por favor le ruego me disculpe señor, yo no…!

-Vegeta

Ahora guardo silencio, confundida. ¿Qué había dicho?

-Me llamo Vegeta, niña. Ese es mi nombre.

Oh, qué nombre tan extraño. Juraría jamás haberlo escuchado, tal vez el provenía de un lugar muy lejano en donde existían más nombres de ese tipo. Por un momento la curiosidad inundo sus pensamientos, ¿Qué hacia su madre en esas tierras tan lejanas con él? ¿Acaso vivían juntos? ¿Formaban parte de algún equipo de peleas?

-Es bueno saber su nombre, con todo respeto, es la primera vez que lo oigo. ¿Es originario de donde usted viene?

-Sí, de donde yo provengo existen muchos nombres raros y feos...

La rubia al escuchar el último par de adjetivos se ruborizo, llevando una mano a su boca, notablemente aturdida. -¡Señor Vegeta, no fue mi intención decir eso! Le ruego me disculpe…

-Dime tu nombre niña. Estoy seguro de que debe ser más aceptable que los de mi pueblo.

Ahora Vegeta se divertía ante las reacciones tímidas e inseguras de la ojiazul, quien ya un poco nerviosa y aturdida miro hacia otro lado, evitando ese par de ojos fríos y penetrantes que tanto le afectaban. Él podía sentirlo, su presencia comenzaba a afectarle de maneras bastante convenientes, no tardaría mucho en rendirse ante él.

¡Ja! Que fácil estaba resultando todo.

-Mi… Mi nombre es Marrón.

Su vos sonaba ya tan retraída, reflejando el estado de animo triste de la joven entonces.

Y es que no lo podía evitar, ahora el seguramente pensaba en ella como una chica grosera y maleducada, ¡Que cosas tan horribles pensaría! Y todo por su culpa, por no pensar bien en sus palabras, el claramente quería ayudarla ¡Tenia que aprenderse a comportar delante de las personas! Su madre siempre le había reprochado su conducta, y ahora se daba cuenta que tenía razón, ella era tan mal educada y ese pobre hombre estaba pagando sus faltas.

-Señor Vegeta, le ruego disculpe mi conducta tan indebida. He sido mal entendida en mis expresiones y lo que menos quiero es que usted se sienta…

-¿Ofendido?

El saiyajin termino la frase, ya con una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Marrón bajo la mirada, ruborizándose aún más y asintiendo unos segundos después. –Usted se ha mostrado muy amable en acompañarme en mi dolor, créame que se lo agradezco.

-No estoy aquí para "ayudarte" niña. Temo que aún no te has dado cuenta de mis intenciones en este lugar…

Ahora el guerrero borro la sonrisa de sus labios, comenzando a caminar hacia la joven, quien por un momento no supo si retroceder o quedarse en donde estaba. La mirada de ese tipo la incomodaba en cierta forma y en ese momento que se dirigía hacia ella parecía querer asesinarla, parecía querer hacerle daño.

Opto por hacerle frente, quedándose en donde estaba.

" _Si mi madre logro confiar en él, entonces yo también tengo que hacerlo"_

Vegeta se detuvo, ya muy cerca de ella. Un paso más y ambos cuerpos harían contacto. Podía sentir en la chica cierto nerviosismo y tensión acumulados, pero poco le importo, ya que sabía que ella no iría a ningún lado. Y eso a él le encantaba.

No había nada que excitara más a un saiyajin que un reto.

-He venido a decirte la verdad sobre tu madre… y su pasado.

¡Oh…!

No podía creerlo, era simplemente irreal.

Ese hombre llamado Vegeta le diría finalmente la historia de su madre. ¡Finalmente! Todos esos años de dudas, de formularse preguntas en su cabeza que jamás se atrevió a decírselas a su progenitora por miedo a un rechazo o un cruel regaño. Tantas cosas que decir, tantos misterios respecto al comportamiento y manera de pensar de ella.

Y ahí, frente a ella, las respuestas a todos sus problemas e intrigas.

Ahora no había ninguna duda, ese hombre había venido a ayudarla, a salvarla de esos terribles pensamientos que su madre tanto se esforzó en apartar de ella, y ahora él seguía con su cometido. ¡Qué suerte tenia de haberlo conocido!

-No tiene idea de todo lo que me intriga saber del pasado de mi madre, señor Vegeta, ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¿Por qué no toma asiento? Puede…

-No será hoy que te lo diga, niña. El tiempo se ha acabado, me tengo que ir.

Calló, sintiendo la desilusión crecer de pronto en su cuerpo y mente. ¡Deseaba tanto que ese sujeto se quedara con ella! Solo imaginarlo lejos empezaba a ponerla triste, melancólica. Él había sido el único en mucho tiempo que en verdad la hacía sentir de esa manera tan linda, querida, acompañada. La había hecho incluso olvidar su dolor, sus problemas. ¿Y ahora la dejaría? ¿En la soledad de su habitación?

-Oh, lamento tanto que se tenga que ir.

Rápidamente y ante la impotencia de no poder pedirle que se quedara, pues sería muy impropio y maleducado de su parte, sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, las cuales no pudo contener ni esconder.

No lo entendía, no comprendía. ¿Por qué esa necesidad tan grande de no querer que se fuera? ¿Por qué anhelaba tanto su compañía? Nunca jamás deseo tener a su lado a nadie de esa manera, ni siquiera a su padre cuando él se iba lejos de la isla, o a su madre cuando esta desaparecía de pronto por días. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese sujeto para ella? Tal vez su actitud… tal vez… tal vez por qué esa manera de comportarse, tan fría y áspera le recordaba tanto a su madre.

O tal vez porque…

-Adiós niña. Volveré mañana a esta hora y más te vale estar aquí para cuando regrese. No le cuentes de esto a nadie, ni siquiera de mí. ¿Entendido?

Asintió, limpiándose rápidamente una lagrima. Ahora su estado de ánimo parecía volver a aflorar de alegría. ¿Ese hombre volvería? ¿Regresaría al día siguiente? ¡Que dicha! ¡Qué suerte! Seguramente el también lamentaba irse, seguramente el también sentía ese vacío al separarse de ella…

Si. Estaba segura de que él también sufría.

-Estaré aquí mañana esperándolo, lo prometo. ¡Muchas gracias, señor Vegeta!

-Diablos, deja de decirme Señor, niña. La próxima vez que lo digas te fulminare, ¿oíste?

Sonrió divertida, mientras asentía nuevamente. ¿Fulminarla? Si, por supuesto. La fulminaría de cariño, de protección, de seguridad. Él era tan gentil, tan caballeroso. No podía imaginarse hombre más perfecto, ¡Tan fuerte! Tan imponente.

Justo estaba por disculparse de nuevo, cuando finalmente una ráfaga de viento la detuvo, y fue cuando pudo ver, con algo de tristeza y lamento, como su salvador había desaparecido.

Resignada, se volvió para caminar hasta su cama, sentándose lentamente y jugando con sus dedos mientras pensaba. Mientras recordaba.

" _No puedo esperar a mañana… ¿Qué cosas más emocionantes me contara el señ… eh, Vegeta?... Vegeta, ese nombre… Algo me dice que a partir de ahora mi vida no será la misma"_ Sonrió tímidamente, antes de mirar hacia el techo. Disimuladamente, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. " _Si tan solo estuvieras aquí, madre"_

Y esa noche, no pudo dormir.

Pensando y pensando, en cierto príncipe de los saiyajin.

…

Aterrizo en el balcón de su habitación, apenas toco suelo se dio cuenta de que su esposa estaba dormida, pues su respiración pausada se podía oír desde donde él se encontraba.

Agradeciendo a los dioses por no tener que dar explicaciones a esa fastidiosa hembra, camino hacia la cama, despojándose de sus ropas en el trayecto y finalmente sentándose en el borde de la misma ya solamente con sus pantalones.

Recordó esa tarde, con la chica rubia de ojos azules llamada Marron. Sonrió de medio lado y suspiro, de pronto miro hacia el techo y comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

" _Y esto es solo el comienzo, maldita chatarra…"_

Y se recostó, alado del cuerpo inmóvil de su esposa, la cual solo atinó a decir algo entre sueños y volver a dormir. Tan ajena a todo lo que su esposo pensaba y hacia…

Y esa noche, no pudo dormir.

Pensando y pensando, en cierta hija de un androide.

 _ **CONTINUARA.**_

 **Notas del Autor:** Lo sé, capitulo corto. ¡Pero significativo! ¿Qué les pareció? Marron, ella tan dulce y tan fantasiosa, ahora piensa que Vegeta es su salvador, su protector. Y el, el tan concentrado en su venganza. ¿Qué planea hacer con la joven rubia? ¿Y sin que nadie se dé cuenta de sus planes malvados?

Opiniones por favor, son muy importantes para mí.

Agradecimientos enormes a AYNATT, Luis Carlos, LaBandida, Elena y Vegetasei. Que han seguido este capítulo desde el inicio, ¡Los adoro! Espero sus comentarios y opiniones. Saludos.

Gracias por leer.

 **AlexanderMan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del Autor:** Aquí les dejo mi regalo de navidad. ¡FELICES FIESTAS!

Además de este Fanfic, ya hay nuevo capítulo de Labios de Princesa. Y próximamente los demás Fanfics.

Disfruten su lectura.

…

…

Miraba con sus enormes ojos azules la puerta roja delante suyo.

En su mirada podía observarse el terror que experimentaba en ese momento, mientras sus manos se movían nerviosamente entre los bolsillos de su vestido, su cabeza no terminaba de decidir si tocar o no la perilla para entrar.

Sintió sobre su pequeña frente una gota de sudor resbalar hasta su quijada, trago saliva mientras se decidía por fin a sacar una de sus manos de sus bolsillos y alargar el brazo hasta tomar la perilla y girarla.

" _Por favor Kami, que no me castigue"_

…

La puerta abierta solo fue el primer descubrimiento para lograr dar un par de pasos hacia el interior, el cual estaba obscuro y con un peculiar olor a húmedo inundando las fosas nasales de la pequeña de 4 años que se encontraba temblando en medio de esa terrible invisibilidad.

-¿Mami?

Busco con ansiedad alguna silueta entre los pequeños hilos de luz que se filtraban por las cortinas para poder divisar a su madre, que desde hacía más de 15 horas no salía de esa misteriosa habitación y ya no podía esperar más para hablarle.

Sin embargo, no tuvo éxito.

La habitación estaba vacía, al parecer.

Dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, mientras el miedo en su pequeña mente se disipaba en un pequeño sentimiento de curiosidad, pues era la primera vez desde que había nacido que entraba en ese espacio que al parecer a su mama le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo allí y que podía pasar días enteros hasta que decidiera salir e "interactuar" con los demás en el exterior.

Aprovechando la falta de miedo y ya comprobando que el lugar estuviera vacío, comenzó a caminar en medio de la rechinante madera bajo sus pequeños pies, la cual comenzó a crujir con cada paso culposo que daba para descubrir más y más cosas nuevas ahí dentro.

Había muchas cajas viejas. Había mucha humedad sobre el suelo. Parecía que sobre el techo colgaban cables pero no estaba muy segura, pues al ser tan pequeña no distinguía muy bien las formas, y realmente no le interesaba mucho lo que había en el techo.

Su objetivo estaba sobre una pequeña mesa blanca en medio de la habitación, la cual contenía un cofre dorado con pequeñas incrustaciones de perlas a los bordes. ¡Era tan bonito! Jamás había visto una cajita más bonita.

" _Tal vez por eso a Mami le gusta venir tanto aquí. ¡A mí también me gustaría mirar esto todo el día! Pero… ¿Qué habrá adentro?"_

La curiosidad pudo más que la razón, y la pequeña niña no dudo en colocarse en puntillas para alargar la mano y alcanzar el cofre sobre la mesa. Logro tomarlo y lo acerco hasta su pecho, en donde sus enormes ojos no perdieron detalle al abrir tal cofre…

-Wow- Exclamo con admiración, mientras el reflejo de muchas perlas y diamantes le iluminaban el emocionado rostro.

-¡MARON!

Grito asustada, mientras dejaba caer de entre sus manos el cofre tan preciado que segundos antes miraba en su interior.

La niña se volvió hacia la entrada, muerta de miedo y ya con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su rostro de formaba en un puchero. -¡Mami lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Los pasos apresurados de la androide solo asustaron mas a la niña, que se agacho para cubrirse y protegerse. Sin embargo la mujer no la buscaba a ella, si no al cofre, el cual levanto del suelo y acomodo sobre la mesa de nuevo con absoluta delicadeza y cuidado.

Numero 18 finalmente suspiro, viendo el cofre de nuevo en su lugar, sano y salvo.

Ahora su mirada cambio, a una de mucha ira y furia hacia su hija, la cual ubico, agachada en el suelo con la cabeza cubierta por sus manitas, esperando lo que sea, menos felicitaciones.

No lo pensó dos veces y la tomo del brazo, la niña pego un grito al sentir el brusco jalón, inmediatamente después la vos implacable de su madre sobre su oído. -¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas cuando estoy aquí?!

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!- Gritaba la aterrada niña, tratando de zafarse del agarre y alcanzar a su madre para abrazarla. Odiaba que la regañara, odiaba que le gritara. A ella no le gustaba la violencia, a ella no le gustaba el enojo o la tristeza. ¡Ella fue una niña muy mala en entrar!

-Me desobedeciste, Maron- Fue lo único que acertó a decir la androide, mientras comenzaba a caminar aun con la niña tomada por el brazo hacia la salida. Maron dejo de moverse del agarre, solo para seguir a su madre quietamente ante el camino que ya conocía y que la llevaban todas las veces cuando se portaba mal.

Estaba bien, se lo merecía.

Había sido una mala hija, causando enojo hacia su madre y desobedeciendo una de sus reglas. Mal. Muy mal.

-Dime porque entraste- Ordeno la vos de su madre, mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la casa. Maron levanto la triste mirada del suelo solo para ver a los ojos a su madre, la cual, tan fría como siempre, simplemente se limitaba a mirar su camino.

La pequeña suspiro, mientras resignada resolvía en contarle la verdad.

Comenzó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su pequeño vestido y finalmente sacándolo al encontrarlo, se lo alargo a su madre para que lo viera.

Androide pudo ver la razón de la desobediencia.

El pequeño puño de la infanta sostenía una paleta aun con la envoltura intacta. Parecia un dulce cualquiera, de esos que a los niños les encanta comer en enormes cantidades y llenarse de caries para luego llorar en el dentista.

Frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Por qué no se lo había comido y ya?

Fue su pequeña la que resolvió su interrogante mientras hablaba con vos quebrada por el llanto culpable, apenado y avergonzado.

-La tia Milk me trajo esto hoy snif… snif… Me lo iba a comer pero recordé que… snif… snif… que me dijiste que los dulces eran malos snif… snif… quería que lo destruyeras snif… porque si no lo como alguien mas lo hara y puede enfermarse… snif… ¡Perdon mami! BUAAAAAA

El llanto de la pequeña comenzó a hacer ruido por toda la casa, mientras la androide simplemente detenia su andar y suspiraba, intentando comprender el sentimiento de culpa de su pequeña hija.

Sin embargo, antes de agacharse para abrazarla y consolarla, recordó que la había desobedecido en no entrar a esa habitación, y la desobediencia se pagaba con castigo, el cual debía de cumplir si quería que su hija fuera exitosa y educada algún día.

Si, debía de ser dura y firme.

No había tiempo para cursilerías.

Comenzo a caminar de nuevo, sin soltar a la pequeña, la cual lloraba y caminaba al mismo tiempo. Finalmente llegaron a otra puerta, esta ves mas estrecha y pequeña, mostrando un interior aun mas pequeño, de solo 4 paredes en donde apenas cabia una silla. La madre miro a la niña, que ya solamente sollozaba frente a la pequeña habitación.

Lentamente, la pequeña Maron alzo su cabeza hacia su progenitora. Sus enormes ojos aun húmedos por las lagrimas y su pequeña bonita en una triste mueca de miedo. –Discúlpame mami. No lo vuelvo a hacer.

-Entra, Maron. Te quedaras ahí sin comer y sin luz durante 8 horas. Espero que cuando salgas sepas obedecer y comportarte con educación. ¿Entendido?

La pequeña rubia asintió, sintiéndose aliviada por escuchar su castigo. Acto seguido, entro al pequeño espacio y se sentó en medio del mismo, mientras le daba una última mirada de agradecimiento y cariño hacia su madre, la cual no se inmuto ni le devolvió la mirada.

Solo cerró la puerta, apago la luz y se fue.

…

…

…

-Tío Yamcha, ¿gusta que le prepare algo de comer?

El hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro, el cual ya contaba con una edad avanzada simplemente le dio una sonrisa comprensiva a la chica, y alargando el brazo hacia ella le acaricio el hombro con ternura.

-Mi pequeña Maron, siempre tan educada y servil. ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte con nosotros? Has estado todo el día cuidando a tu padre y atendiendo visitas.

-Oh tío, disculpe si lo he desatendido- Exclamo rápidamente con culpa la joven, mientras se inclinaba levemente en señal de respeto hacia el buen amigo de su padre, el cual apreciaba y quería mucho. –Pero es necesario que ayude a mi padre para que soporte su dolor sin problemas…

-¿Pero qué hay de ti?- Insistió el viejo, ya mirándola con cierta pena. –No te he oído hablar de cómo te sientes… De cómo has tenido que soportar semejante pena.

La rubia se ruborizo de pronto ante tales palabras, mientras en su mente se formaban escenas del día anterior, mientras ella lloraba entre los fuertes brazos de ese sujeto… de ese hombre…

El amigo de su madre, que tanto le ayudo a tranquilizarse, a soportar su dolor. Que con solo su toque pudo hacerla sentir bien y poder devolverla a la realidad.

Suspiro. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera en ese momento ahí.

-Vamos Yamcha, no atosigues a la niña- Interrumpió la conversación la tía Milk, la cual llego a la joven para abrazarla con un brazo y darle una cariñosa y triste sonrisa, a ella también le había afectado mucho la repentina muerte de la androide.

-Ven pequeña. Ya es tarde, ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? Yo me encargo de despedir a todos aquí y a ayudar a tu padre a acostarse. ¿Bien?

Maron la miro con cierta preocupación. ¿Estaba bien dejar a todos allí y ella irse a dormir? Sonaba un poco descortés, no era propio de una dama…

-Pero mi padre- Susurro la rubia, volviendo la mirada hacia el comedor, en donde pudo ver a su padre platicando con Goku y con Ten Shin Han, los cuales eran los últimos visitantes en quedarse, además del Tío Yamcha.

-Ve, anda- Insistió tía Milk, mientras le daba un pequeño apretón con el mismo brazo con la que la tenía abrazada. –Yo me encargo de todo. Tú descansa… Has hecho un gran trabajo hoy.

Por primera vez en el día desde que se levantó, hasta ese instante en la noche, Maron dio una pequeña y tímida sonrisa a tal reconocimiento, sintiendo no merecerlo. Ella solo quería ayudar y no ser un estorbo, ser servil y educada.

Hacer feliz a todos y no molestar a nadie, era lo único que quería.

-Bien. Iré a recostarme- Dijo finalmente, inclinándose hacia ambos adultos que le devolvieron la despedida. –Por favor, tía Milk, disculpe mi ausencia con mi padre y los demás.

Y subió a su habitación.

…

…

…

Finalmente la casa vacía.

Allí, acostada sobre su cama, suspiro, aliviada.

Se sentía un poco culpable por sentirse tan bien una vez que todos se fueron, y es que en realidad le encantaban las visitas, los amigos de su padre siempre eran tan amigables y sus tíos siempre la llenaban de elogios y muestras de cariño. ¡Todos eran tan amables!

Pero en realidad, la ponían incomoda.

No era un ambiente muy feliz el que se demostraba en esos días, y el solo hecho de ver a su padre llorar cada que hablaba de su madre con otras personas la ponía muy triste. ¿Por qué tenía que existir la tristeza? ¿Por qué tenía que existir a muerte?

¡Era tan injusto!

Apretó entre su puño una de las esquinas de la almohada en donde su cabeza estaba recostada, sintiendo un poco de ansiedad inundar su pecho. Si tan solo ella pudiera pedir un deseo, pediría que todos en este mundo fueran felices para siempre, como lo era ella antes de que su madre se fuera…

-Por fin solos…

¡Oh! ¡Esa vos!

Sorprendida, se levanto de la cama para mirar hacia la ventana.

Lentamente en su rostro fue dibujándose una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos captaban la silueta perfecta de un hombre adulto recargado sobre el marco de la ventana con los brazos cruzados y mirada fría y penetrante…

-¡Vegeta!- Exclamo con emoción, saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia él.

El saiyajin se separó del marco algo sorprendido por su reacción y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa, la joven ya lo había abrazado del cuello con fuerza, comenzando a llorar sobre su pecho.

-¡Temía que no vinieras! Necesitaba tanto un abrazo tuyo- Susurraba la rubia, secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Pues aquí estoy, no hay razón para tanto drama niña- Respondió con cierto recelo incomodo el guerrero, tomándola de los hombros y separándola de su cuerpo lentamente. No quería admitirlo, pero el rubor sobre sus mejillas daba una muestra muy clara de lo avergonzado que se sentía ante tal abrazo inesperado.

-¡Oh, lo siento por ser tan descortés!- Se disculpó enseguida la joven, mientras unía las palmas de sus manos en un signo de ruego. –Me deje llevar por la emoción.

-Como sea, niña, vengo a terminar lo que empecé- Interrumpió Vegeta retomando su imponente postura, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo y fruncía el ceño. –He venido a contarte la verdadera historia de tu madre…

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Trago saliva sin saber que hacer o decir.

¡Finalmente lo sabría! ¡El porqué del comportamiento de su madre tan frio y distante! El porqué de la obsesión por el control, por la limpieza, por los modales y por la perfección… Seguramente todo tendría sentido después de saber los orígenes de su progenitora.

Estaba ansiosa.

-Escucha bien niña, que lo que te voy a contar no es nada bonito. ¿Me oyes?

La vos ruda y fría del guerrero causaron cierta inseguridad en la chica, la cual se sentó lentamente sobre el colchón ya con un rostro serio. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

…

-Tu madre había nacido en un pueblo de mercenarios espaciales. Ella y su compañero más allegado, Androide numero 18 habían sido los mejores de su escuadrón, matando y degollando gente para poder exterminar con el imperio y robar todas las riquezas posibles sin dejar un solo sobreviviente…

Fue cuando llegaron a la tierra, destruyendo todo y a todos. Yo había sido entrenado en el templo del Maestro Karim junto con todos mis compañeros para poder derrotarlos, y cuando llegamos a donde ellos estaban ya habían matado a un pueblo entero y tu madre estaba ahorcando en esos momentos a una mujer embarazada, la cual dejo caer al suelo al vernos…

Comenzamos a luchar contra ellos, eran muy fuertes pero logramos derrotar a su compañero, ahora solo quedaba ella… Todos mis compañeros habían muerto o huido de la batalla, solo quedábamos ella y yo…

-¿Qué?- Susurro la joven de pronto, ya con lágrimas en los ojos y una mano sobre su boca. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo…

-Luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y fue cuando finalmente pude lograr propinarle un fuerte golpe sobre la cabeza. Ella cayó al suelo inconsciente… Yo iba a matarla… Pero entonces escuche el llanto de un bebe… ahí, en medio de toda esa gente muerta y mutilada…

Maron, que estaba escuchando todo totalmente horrorizada de pronto se puso de pie, alejándose de la cama y caminando hacia el rápidamente, tomándolo del brazo, rogando con la mirada. –Por favor, pare.

-Cuando me acerque, vi a la misma mujer embarazada que había estrangulado, sostener a un bebe recién nacido entre sus brazos. La mujer apenas me miro, y sonrió. Recuerdo las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de caer muerta… "Cuídala" me dijo, y falleció con esa niña en brazos, la cual levante…

-¡Vegeta!- Sollozo Maron, apretando el brazo del guerrero con fuerza. -¡Ya, detente!

-Volví con la bebe a donde estaba Numero 18 inconsciente, y me encontré con que ya había despertado pero estaba sentada y su mirada parecía confundida… Al verme me pregunto que estaba haciendo allí y donde estaba. Que no podía recordar nada…

Maron de pronto lo solto para alejarse y caer de rodillas al suelo, llevo ambas manos a sus oídos. Ya no quería escuchar. ¡No! ¡No ¡Era horrible!

De pronto, un par de fuertes manos la tomaron de las muñecas y la obligaron a levantarse. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, vio delante de su rostro a Vegeta, con esa mirada asesina mirarla directamente.

-¿Sabes que hice entonces, niña? Yo decidí perdonarla… Yo decidí dejarla vivir. Pero que pagara sus errores contigo, que pudiera enmendar su crueldad criándote… tu, pequeña, eras la bebe que ese día arranque de los brazos de su madre muerta para entregársela a esa Androide asesina…

-¡Nooo!- Gimió Maron, intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre. -¡No puede ser! ¡No es cierto!

-¡Claro que lo es! ¿Y sabes que más es cierto? Que yo he llevado este secreto por años conmigo, y prometí nunca decírselo a nadie y permitir que la Androide viviera una vida feliz… Cuidándote, viéndote crecer…

En un rápido movimiento, el saiyajin soltó a la joven solo para envolverla con sus musculosos brazos y apretarla contra su cuerpo, dejando que ella nuevamente llorara sobre su pecho. Inconsolable…

-Sé que es difícil enterarse de la verdad, pequeña- Susurraba contra su frente, mientras le acariciaba la espalda lentamente. –Pero ahora que la sabes, tienes que enfrentarla como una mujer. Porque ya no eres una niña, ¿lo sabes?

No hubo respuesta, simplemente sollozos incontenidos que la joven dolida emitía. Hubo un cierto tiempo que paso en ese estado, ambos sin moverse, simplemente abrazados, inmóviles.

Pasaron 10 minutos, antes de que finalmente ella quedara completamente callada entre sus brazos, y finalmente y poco a poco, fuera separándose del abrazo de consuelo, solo lo suficiente para alzar la mirada y verlo a los ojos.

En su mirada, Vegeta pudo ver una infinita tristeza y miedo.

Rio para sus adentros, intentando ocultar su felicidad. Pobre, se veía tan destrozada.

-Por favor- Finalmente hablo la rubia, con vos quebrada. –Ayúdeme, no me deje sola. No sé qué hacer ahora…

-No harás nada-Contesto con brusquedad el guerrero, alzando una mano y tomando la barbilla de Maron con fuerza, con autoridad. -¿Me escuchaste? No harás nada. Ni dirás nada a nadie, ¿Esta claro?

-Pe-pero… -Sollozo la joven, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. –Mi familia…

-Tu familia es esta, niña. Aquí creciste, aquí te quedaras… -La soltó, finalmente alejándose de ella dándole la espalda y caminando un par de pasos. –Pero para revelarte la verdad no es para lo único que vine.

-¿Ah no?- Pregunto la rubia de pronto, alzando la mirada y mirándolo con escepticismo.

El saiyajin sonrió entonces desde la obscuridad. Aquí venia la cereza del pastel.

-He venido hasta aquí, Maron, para protegerte.

-¿Protegerme?- Exclamo con miedo la chica, sintiendo como todo su mundo perfecto, de color de rosa, lentamente se convertía en un pequeño cristal roto y peligroso, capaz de matarla y condenarla…

Como en sus cuentos de terror…

-Me temo que el compañero mercenario de tu madre, Androide 17… Sigue vivo. E intentara venir por ti en cualquier momento.

-¡No!- Gimio la joven, tapándose la boca en forma de sorpresa. Nuevamente comenzó a llorar. -¡No! ¿Por qué vendrá por mí? ¿Qué hice yo? ¿Qué he hecho yo?

Aterrorizada, y llevada por el miedo incontenible, la joven corrió hacia el hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella, abrazandolo por detrás con fuerza. -¡Por favor protégeme! ¡POR FAVOR!

Fue en un movimiento rápido, que Vegeta se volvió para tomarla de los hombros y mirarla directamente a los ojos. Maron le miro, expectante y sin poder dejar de sollozar.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, niña. Para protegerte y vigilarte- Lentamente acerco a la joven a su rostro. –Para no permitir que nadie te haga daño otra vez, ¿escuchaste? Yo me encargare de eso.

Pum.

Las rodillas de la joven cayeron al suelo, mientras la chica se tapaba el rostro con las manos y lloraba totalmente ahogada en su pena.

Los pasos se hicieron presentes lentamente sobre el suelo hasta la ventana.

Solo se escuchó un "Volveré mañana" y el viento soplar por la ventana.

Vegeta se había ido, y Maron…

Maron solo lloro.

Y lloro y lloro.

Hasta quedarse dormida sobre el suelo.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 **Notas del Autor:** ¡Holaaaa! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? El rey del drama como siempre ¿no? Discúlpenme si a veces exagero las cosas, pero es necesario para que comprendan los sentimientos de los personajes.

¿Sugerencias, comentarios? A los reviews.

¡Gracias a todos los que me enviaron sus opiniones, las leo todas y cada una con mucha atención. A algunos les he hecho caso en las recomendaciones y otros me han dado muy buenas ideas para continuar el Fanfic.

Agradecimientos Especiales a:

atal15, Vegetasei, celestia carito, AYNATT, Luis Carlos, Laliasd, Elena, sakurisss, Lg, kabaguzjones.

Espero nunca me falten sus reviews. FELICES FIESTAS.

#AlexanderManLovers


	6. Chapter 6

**ADVERTENCIA. (Lectura fuerte, Sadismo, Violación)**

 **Notas del Autor:** Este es un capitulo en el cual me pase un poco de la raya. Pero espero les guste, es un poco fuerte, y para variar dramático. Espero les guste.

¡Disfruten su lectura!

…

La gravedad de la nave marcaba su máxima potencia dentro de sus sensores.

Entre las paredes, la sombra de varias máquinas se dispersaba en un sinfín de luces y disparos.

La luz parpadeaba al ritmo de los cuerpos solidos que la hacían delirar, en un halo de incertidumbre que solo duraba 2 segundos hasta un nuevo ataque, un nuevo movimiento, un nuevo sonido.

El grito del guerrero solo fue una confirmación de que allí adentro había alguien ocasionando tales estruendos.

Puño.

Patada.

Esquiva.

" _Señor Vegeta"_

Puño.

Patada.

Ataque.

" _No me abandone… por favor"_

Puño.

Patada.

Esquiva.

" _Regresa…."_

Puño.

Patada.

Ataque.

" _¡Marron!"_

-¡BASTA!

El grito retumbo entre las paredes de la cámara, causando una explosión de ki alrededor del musculoso cuerpo del saiyajin la cual se encargó de hacer estallar todas las lámparas alrededor, dejando la estancia sumergida en una temible obscuridad que solo sirvió para acrecentar la confusión del guerrero.

Un confusión que solo atino a causarle un escalofrió en la espina dorsal.

Estaba incómodo.

Gruño, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

En un intento fallido por sacudirse ese malestar que había empezado a sentir esa misma mañana, lanzo un último golpe hacia la nada, la cual ayudada por la obscuridad momentánea de la habitación, solo logro perderse entre confusos pensamientos que siguieron atacando sin cesar la mente del príncipe.

Todo era inútil.

" _Regresa"_

-¡CALLATE!

Llevo ambas manos a su cabeza, apretando con ellas sus sienes. ¡Esa vos! ¡Esa maldita mocosa! ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz?

" _No me dejes…"  
_ -¡NO! ¡SILENCIO!

Cayo de rodillas, mientras agitaba su cabeza entre sus manos. Esa vos, esa vos, esa vos… Era ella. La imaginaba.

Oh sí. Podía imaginarla muy bien.

Su venganza.

La androide burlándose.

La niña llorando.

La niña creyendo sus mentiras.

Ella.

Tan inocente.

" _Vegeta, ven conmigo"_

Podía verla.

Desnuda.

Completamente para él.

Si, solo para él.

Como carne fresca.

Lista para recibirlo.

Un depredador cazando a su presa.

La poseería.

La tomaría con fuerza.

No sería delicado…

Oh, no. Nada delicado…

Abrió los ojos, escucho un ruido detrás suyo.

Al volverse, logro verla.

Tan tímida y ruborizada. Su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban, sus manos sudaban, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su respiración era entre cortada, nerviosa.

Estaba desnuda.

-Vegeta- Susurro la joven, apenas audible.

Lentamente levanto sus azules ojos del suelo, solo para clavarlos fijamente en los del guerrero.

-Tómame-

La palabra hizo un pequeño eco dentro de la estancia, aún estaba oscuro, pero él pudo ver como sus cabellos dorados se movían al compás de su caminar. Ella se acercaba.

Ella se dirigía hacia él.

El guerrero frunció el ceño.

Sintió algo muy dentro despertar.

De pronto. Quiso verla gritar entre sus brazos…

-¡Señor Vegeta!-Exclamo la inocente vos de la jovencita al sentir como el hombre mayor la sujetaba de los brazos.

Era muy tarde.

La violaría.

La haría sufrir.

Sufrir.

Hasta gritar.

Oh, sería tan placentero.

-¡Suélteme!

Los gritos de la joven solo eran música para sus oídos.

Una vez contra el suelo, el llevo una mano a su cuello, mientras con sus propias rodillas le abría las piernas a la fuerza.

Se veía asustada.

Aterrada.

La excitación crecía cada vez más.

-¡SUELTEME! ¡POR FAVOR!

Comenzó a apretar con su mano la delgada garganta. La rubia solo intentaba resistirse en vano, el sintió su entrepierna contra su miembro. Sería tan fácil…

-¡NO!- Fue lo último que logro gritar, antes de sentirse embestida por el saiyajin, arrancándole un grito desgarrador que inundo toda la habitación.

El aire ya no lograba entrar a sus pulmones, el dolor en sus entrañas le estaba quemando, la muerte era inminente, eso la asustaba.

Pero nada la hacía temblar más, que la sonrisa de su asesino mientras la ahorcaba, violándola.

Esa sonrisa asesina.

Esa sonrisa sádica.

Animal.

….

….

…

-¿Vegeta…? ¡Hey, Vegeta!

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Rápidamente se irguió de la cama, quedando sentado en medio de la misma.

Sintió al instante su respiración agitada, llevo una mano a su pecho. Su corazón latía fuerte y nervioso.

Estaba sudando.

-¿Vegeta? ¿Estás bien?

Sus ojos se clavaron en su esposa, la cual le veía con una extraña sonrisa.

Frunció el ceño al instante.

-No molestes mujer, solo estaba durmiendo.

Escucho la risa de la peli azul mientras se levantaba de la cama, aún estaba un poco confundido, levemente incomodo, y aun no sabía por qué.

La risa de ella no ayudaba mucho a que pensara con claridad.

-Vegeta, no tienes por qué avergonzarte- Exclamo Bulma con un tono pícaro en sus palabras. –Claramente sé que es lo que estabas soñando.

El guerrero paro su andar hacia el baño, volviendo su mirada enfurecida hacia la insoportable madre de sus hijos dispuesto a hacerla callar con un par de palabras rudas, hasta que vio como ella miraba su entre pierna con cierta lujuria.

Al bajar la mirada, comprobó el porqué de su notable incomodidad.

" _Demonios"_ Pensó, viendo su miembro erecto entre su ropa interior. _"Esto se está saliendo de control, esa mocosa está comenzando a aparecer hasta en mis sueños… Es hora de acabar con esta mierda"_

Haciendo caso omiso al llamado de su esposa, camino hasta el baño a encerrarse.

Seria esa misma noche. Pensaba.

No podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

Sus sádicos instintos salvajes finalmente tendrían en quien entretenerse después de mucho tiempo.

…

…

…

El ruido de sus zapatos pisando con rapidez las escaleras anunciaba que la joven finalmente se había despertado.

Llego al pasillo en donde camino con cierta lentitud hasta topar la puerta de la cocina.

Se detuvo por un momento antes de entrar.

Suspiro.

Sabia de ante mano que es lo que encontraría, que tendría que hacer, y que es lo que sentiría las siguientes 24 horas antes de volver a repetir el mismo infierno del que ya era presa.

Se mordió el labio, dudosa.

" _Tal vez papá ya se sienta mejor"_ Pensó.

Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, empujo la puerta.

La escena que vio, era la misma de los últimos 3 días.

Alrededor de la cocina, diversos platos y vasos rotos, vidrios esparcidos por el suelo, manchas de diversos aderezos y bebidas manchaban las cortinas, había charcos de más líquidos, entre ellos se podían ver fotos, algunas rotas, otras intactas. En todas figuraba una rubia de rostro impasible y frio, con su eterno ceño fruncido.

Oh, aquella mujer.

Entre ellas había una foto en especial, la cual reposaba entre el puño del sujeto calvo que dormía sobre una silla alado de todo ese desastre, en su otra mano una copa aun llena de algún licor que se había convertido en su favorito compañero de llanto los últimos días, haciéndolo olvidar tan solo por un momento el dolor profundo de su corazón, lastimado por la mayor pérdida que pudo haber experimentado en su vida.

La de su único amor…

Marron arrugo la nariz ante el desagradable olor que Expedia el lugar, sabía que tendría que arreglar rápidamente todo ese desastre antes de que tía Milk llegara a visitarlos.

No quería que se enterara del estado de su padre, sabía que si llegaban a verlo así se lo llevarían de la casa y eso era algo que ella no deseaba en lo más mínimo.

Se quedaría sola.

Muy sola.

-¿Papá?- Llamo suavemente, caminando hasta donde estaba su progenitor.

El viejo guerrero simplemente arrugo la nariz, antes de volver a lanzar un ronquido al aire. Marron llevo una mano a su nariz al instante, el olor a alcohol era casi insoportable.

-Papá, despierta-

Llevo una mano a su pecho, para moverlo levemente. Krilin comenzó a reaccionar lentamente.

Abrió los ojos, aun mojados por las lágrimas derramadas la noche anterior.

Sus hinchados ojos captaron una figura de mujer.

Rubia.

De ojos azules.

Su boca comenzó a formar un puchero inconsciente.

Levanto una mano hacia esa mujer, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Dieciocho- Susurró. –Te extrañe tanto…

La joven no dijo nada en todo el trayecto de la cocina a la habitación de su padre. El hombre solo lloraba mientras intentaba caminar recargado en su hombro, apestaba a sudor y alcohol, su aspecto era muy denigrante y no dejaba de susurrar el nombre de su madre.

Una vez logro acostarlo sobre la cama, lo miro por un par de segundos más. Suspiro mientras ella misma se limpiaba una lagrima.

" _Saldremos de esta, papá. Lo prometo"_

Rápidamente comenzó a trabajar en la cocina.

Limpio, sacudió, barrio y aromatizo todo para que en cuestión de una hora todo estuviera impecable.

Acto seguido comenzó a hacer el desayuno para su padre.

-¡Buenos días!

Oh no.

Tía Milk.

Miro el reloj de la cocina. Esta vez había llegado más temprano de lo normal.

Su padre aún seguía sucio y ebrio en su habitación, no podía dejar que lo viera de esa manera.

-Buenos días, Tía- Saludo con una sonrisa mientras apagaba la estufa. Los panqueques de su padre tendrían que esperar.

-Oh, pequeña. ¿Estabas haciendo el desayuno?-Pregunto enérgica la peli negra, abrazándola cariñosamente. -¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No tía Milk, muchas gracias- Se ruborizo la joven, ante el ofrecimiento. –Solo quería tener el desayuno listo para cuando mi padre despertara.

El rostro sorprendido de la esposa de Goku solo hizo que Marón se pusiera nerviosa.

-¿Aún no ha despertado tu padre? ¡Pero si son las 9 de la mañana! ¿Estará bien?

La rubia se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada ante tal pregunta. Ella no podía mentir, no era bueno decir mentiras a la gente. ¿Cómo podía decirle que su papa estaba bien cuando eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad?

Suspiro.

-No tía, no creo que este muy bien.

Sin saber por qué, de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Oh pequeña- Exclamo Chichi, visiblemente conmovida. –Ven aquí.

El abrazo fue reconfortante. Marron comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro, sintiéndose de pronto muy débil entre los brazos de la mujer mayor.

La mañana transcurrió un poco agitada.

Inevitablemente Milk encontró a Krilin en su mal estado, dio palabras de aliento a Marron, diciendo que todo estaba bien, que ella se encargaría de su padre.

Bañar, consolar, y convencer a Krilin de que comiera algo fue difícil, pero finalmente la hija de Ox Satán pudo dejarlo en un mejor estado antes de que se volviera a dormir, víctima de la depresión y el desvelo de varios días acumulados.

Antes de irse, llamo a Marron. Tenía que hablar con ella.

La sala de estar de Kame House era uno de los lugares más reconfortantes para ella. Allí habían pasado muchos buenos momentos.

-Antes que nada- Comenzó Milk, tomando las manos de la joven entre las suyas. Ambas estaban sentadas en un sillón frente al televisor. –Quiero que sepas que puedes contarme cómo te sientes, como estas tomando todo esto, que es lo que quieres hacer... ¿Lo sabes verdad?

La mirada tímida de Marron simplemente asintió ante tal pregunta, haciéndola ruborizar como era de costumbre. –Si tía, lo sé.

-Bien, ¿quieres hablarme de tus sentimientos ahora?

La rubia negó al instante. Realmente no quería decirle a nadie lo que sentía ni lo que quería.

A nadie, excepto a él.

" _Ojala estuvieras aquí, Vegeta"_ Pensó, bajando de nuevo la mirada.

-Bien, entiendo que aún no estés lista para hablar- Respondió con una sonrisa cálida la peli negra. –Pero es preciso que hablemos sobre tu padre…

-¡Por favor tía, no te lo lleves!- Exclamo Marron de pronto, miedo en sus ojos.

-Pequeña, escucha…

-No tía, te lo pido-Rogo la joven, ya con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡No quiero quedarme sola!

-Marron- La vos de Milk ahora era más fuerte. –Escúchame bien, pequeña. TE JURO, que nunca estarás sola de nuevo. ¿Escuchaste?

Milk soltó las manos de la chica para tomarla del rostro y obligarla a mirarla. Los ojos azules se clavaron en los negros, temerosos, inseguros. –Nunca volverás a estar sola. Esto solo será un tiempo pequeña, tu padre se repondrá. Solo déjame cuidarlo…

-¿Puedo acompañarlo?

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su tía dijera que sí. Su papá necesitaba estar con ella, y ella no necesitaba a él. ¿Cómo podría recuperarse sin sus cuidados? ¿Sin el cariño que ella siempre le tenía?

-No Marron. Tú tienes que olvidarte de todo esto, tienes que alejarte de los problemas y preocupaciones por un rato… Tu papá estará bien, podrás ir a visitarlo.

Mientras tanto…

Tendrás que aprender a seguir adelante.

…

…

…

Hacía ya dos horas que tía Milk se había ido.

Su padre aun no despertaba, y conociéndolo, tal vez no lo haría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Suspiro.

Estaba bien, así tendría un poco de tiempo para dormir y pensar en otras cosas, Tía Milk tenía razón, ella necesitaba una distracción.

Realmente su vida se había convertido en un cuento de terror del cual la muerte de su madre era recordada desde que despertaba hasta que se acostaba.

Mirando la ventana, abrazo su almohada.

" _Ya han pasado tres días"_ Pensó de pronto, mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda lentamente. Recordó de pronto esa horrible noche en donde supo la verdadera historia de su madre… La cual REALMENTE no era su madre.

" _Simplemente era una asesina tratando de enmendar sus errores"_

Se limpió una lagrima que bajo por su mejilla.

No podía evitar sentirse muy mal al pensar en todo aquello que le dijo ese sujeto. Todo su mundo, tan perfecto y maravilloso, había sido destruido en tan solo un par de horas. Todo lo que conocía y disfrutaba era una total mentira…

La mujer a la que siempre amo, a pesar de como la trataba, o como nunca le demostró nada más que estricta educación. La misma que siempre creyó intachable…

Una asesina.

Ahora las lágrimas fluían libres por sus mejillas. Su almohada era víctima del fuerte abrazo que ella ejercía sobre la misma. Las estrellas a través de su ventana se veían tan distantes… parecían brillar un poco más de lo normal.

-Te extraño tanto- Susurro, cerrando los ojos.

-Tan sentimental como siempre, mocosa.

Abrió los ojos, levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

Su rostro giro hacia la fuente de aquella vos tan familiar.

La silueta musculosa recargada sobre la puerta de su habitación solo la hizo sonreír ampliamente.

-¡Vegeta!

Antes de poder levantarse a abrazarlo, el guerrero alzo una mano para detenerla. La rubia se detuvo al ver el ademan, y simplemente le miro desde la cama, aun sin quitar su bella sonrisa.

-Te extrañe.

" _Maldita sentimental"_ Pensó el príncipe, frunciendo el ceño.

Durante todo el viaje camino hacia Kame House no dejaba de pensar en el momento oportuno para tenerla contra su voluntad y poder hacerle todas esas cosas que toda su vida sus instintos le marcaban hacer y satisfacer.

A costa del dolor de otros.

A costa del sufrimiento.

Sin importar quién.

Solo complacer a sus instintos…

Comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, en donde estaba ella.

-¿Por qué has tardando tanto en venir?- Pregunto de pronto la joven, haciéndose a un lado en la cama para que el pudiera sentarse a su lado.

Sin embargo, el saiyajin no se sentó una vez llego a la cama.

No le quitaba los ojos de encima al cuerpo de la joven.

En efecto, la mocosa no había cumplido aún los 18 años de edad… Pero su cuerpo ya lucia como el de toda una mujer.

Ayudado por ese pequeño conjunto para dormir, Vegeta pudo ver debajo de esa delgada blusa un par de senos generosamente notables, los cuales debajo de esos vestidos aniñados y holgados que siempre usaba nadie podía darse cuenta de ellos. Pudo ver sus curvas, además, adornando ese cuerpo delgado, dándole un toque atrevido, sensual a su aspecto, denotando que esa fisionomía ya no pertenecía a una niña, sino a una hembra lista para el apareamiento.

O por lo menos eso veía el príncipe…

Vio entonces sus piernas, las cuales eran totalmente visibles ante ese pequeño short para dormir que tenía puesto en ese momento la mocosa, ambas tan largas y perfectas, listas para abrirse ante cualquier hombre que las convenciera…

Si…

Podía imaginarlo…

La forzaría…

Ella empezaría a gritar.

Rogaría por su vida.

La torturaría de diversas maneras.

Pobre mocosa…

Sufriría de interminables maneras.

Cada una peor que la anterior.

Finalmente podría desahogar tantos años con esos estúpidos terrícolas.

Pobre mocosa tonta…

-¿Vegeta?- Llamo de pronto la joven, mirándolo desde la cama, confundida. -¿Has venido a protegerme?

El saiyajin la miro fijamente entonces, y sonrió de medio lado. Ella estaba a solo dos pasos de él. Tan cerca, tan dispuesta… tan débil.

Lentamente, Vegeta se fue inclinando hacia ella.

Coloco ambas manos en la cama, cada mano a un costado de ella.

Marron se ruborizo, notando su cercanía cada vez más próxima.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto, ruborizándose.

-Calla mocosa. Solo vine a protegerte, recuerda.

Ante la proximidad masculina, Marron fue retrocediendo, a tal punto de caer acostada boca arriba en la cama. Vegeta ya estaba totalmente recargado en la cama, casi sobre ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- Pregunto de nuevo la rubia, sus ojos azules extrañamente no denotaban miedo, si no curiosidad.

No estaba nerviosa, si no curiosa.

-Voy a protegerte- Susurro Vegeta, ya a centímetros de su rostro. Antes de todo, de pronto sus labios emitieron una sonrisa…

La misma sonrisa sádica y diabólica de su sueño.

Esa misma que siempre daba a sus víctimas antes de matarlas.

Acto seguido, la beso.

Esa noche, sería una noche muy larga y placentera.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas del Autor:** CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN. Pobre Marron, ¿Qué le esperara en el siguiente capítulo? ¿La asesinara? ¿La torturara? ¿La masacrara? ¿Alguien se dará cuenta? ¿Alguien ira a rescatarla?

Sugerencias, en los reviews.

 **Respuestas a los Mejores Reviews del Mundo:**

 **PaulaaNovoa:** Me alegra que te guste. ¿Cómo te ha parecido este Capítulo? Espero haya sido de tu agrado. ¡SALUDOS!

 **Kabaguzjones:** Jajaja No tienes ni idea de lo que le espera a Marron. Ni a Vegeta. Saludos.

 **Vegetasei:** ¡Holaaa! Te debo una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar y dejar la intriga en ti. ¿Pero qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué crees que pasara? Me vas a matar en el siguiente. Saludos.

 **Andrea Ouji:** Yo sé, soy el rey del drama. ¿Pero cómo te ha caído este capítulo? Realmente le he dado un pequeño giro a las cosas, aunque la idea original sigue allí. Si te gusta la pareja de Vegeta/ Bulma va a ser un poco complicado, pero no digo que te desagradara. Ya verás por qué. Saludos.

 **Yoyo77:** Estoy feliz de saber que te gusto. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para el próximo capítulo? Y una disculpa por tardar tanto, prometo no vuelve a pasar. SALUDOS.

 _¡Son los mejores lectores del mundo!_

 _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

 _#AlexanderManLovers XD_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas del Autor:** ¡Holaaa! ¿Dónde están los seguidores de este capítulo?

Pregunto por ellos para ofrecerles una ENORME disculpa. He recibido muchas solicitudes para continuarla y aquí estoy cumpliendo su más grande deseo. ¡Y con la novedad de que en estos días llega un nuevo capítulo de Labios de Princesa!

En fin. Espero que este capítulo cumpla sus expectativas, ¡Les mando un saludo!

Disfruten su lectura.

…

El goteo del agua sobre el lavamanos del baño parecía insoportablemente ruidoso en esos momentos.

Sintiéndose aun nerviosa y un poco asustada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, miraba delante de ella dos de sus dedos manchados de su brillante y roja sangre, indicándole que algo dentro de ella se había "herido" durante la última hora, solo consiguiendo que numerosas dudas y temores se formularan en su cabeza, no sabiendo ni siquiera a quien acudir o decirle parte de sus alarmas, ya que la única persona que pudo haberle explicado algo de la situación recién se había marchado, tan silencioso y tan sigiloso, que ella apenas se percató de su ausencia minutos después al despertar sobre su cama.

Se encontraba sentada dentro de la tina rodeada de un acogedor abrazo de aguas termales, en medio de su pequeño baño que ahora pintaba más a refugio del exterior, imaginándose por un momento quedarse allí para siempre, rodeada de agua caliente y humeante, con ambos dedos manchados de sangre frente suyo y un par de temblorosas piernas que no la dejaban pensar con claridad…

Trago saliva mientras una solitaria lágrima resbalaba desde la comisura de sus grandes ojos azules hasta curvar su sonrojada mejilla y caer sobre el agua purificadora con la que limpiaba cada rastro delatador con el que los demás pudieran darse cuenta de que ella ya no era más una niña a su pesar…

Ya no era más una niña.

Él la había hecho mujer…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" _Espera… ¿Por qué me tocas así?"_

 _La joven intento empujar el pesado cuerpo masculino que la apresaba contra la cama, mientras sus piernas se cerraban automáticamente ante el toque extraño y ajeno de la mano enguantada de su "protector", el cual actuaba muy raro y ella no lograba entender por qué quería tocarla en partes en donde nadie debía hacerlo... o por lo menos eso le habían dicho de pequeña._

 _Escucho el gruñido de Vegeta justo sobre su cuello, mientras la besaba y mordía en ese mismo punto y una de sus manos intentaba llegar por debajo de su pijama hasta sus pechos. Marón finalmente frunció el ceño, volviendo su vista hacia el techo. ¿Es que acaso él estaba intentando aprovecharse de ella? ¿Por qué de pronto había cambiado de actitud de un día a otro? Tal vez aún seguía enojado por la falta de educación que ella había demostrado los primeros días cuando lo conoció… Tal vez, esa era una manera de perdonarla por su mal comportamiento…_

 _Justo como lo hacía su madre, castigándola._

" _Ah…." Gimió de pronto, abriendo sus ojos más de la cuenta._

 _Sintió que uno de los dedos de Vegeta le acariciaba un punto entre sus piernas, lenta y sugestivamente, mientras un ataque de sensaciones extrañas comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo a tal punto de dejarla muda y sin aliento, solo capaz de sentir y gemir._

 _Sentir y gemir._

" _Te gusta ¿verdad mocosa?" Le había escuchado susurrarle al oído, aun sin dejar de tocarla. Su vos era diferente a como siempre le hablaba a ella, ya no era fría y tosca, si no libidinosa e incluso más grave de lo normal. Ella quería entenderlo, ella quería saber por qué y para que la tocaba de esa manera, deseando cerrar los ojos y que todo lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo se detuviera para que finalmente pensara con claridad las cosas y así pudiera hablar con él. Pedirle disculpas tal vez, o incluso cuestionarle sobre su nueva actitud tan inexplicable._

 _Pero mientras más sus dedos se movían sobre su intimidad, menos podía ser capaz de hacer algo ante esa situación, pues lejos de intentar alejarlo, ella misma comenzaba a arquearse sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué de pronto todo se concentraba en sus caricias? ¿Por qué sus entrañas se empezaban a mover muy dentro de ella? ¿Qué eran esas cosquillas por todo su cuerpo? ¡Necesitaba tenerlo más cerca! Comenzaba a tener miedo…_

 _-Por favor-Suplico de pronto entre gemidos, mientras sentía como su camisón y short eran removidos bruscamente por las manos del guerrero, que los partió con suma facilidad por la mitad. Dejándola por primera vez, completamente desnuda ante alguien. –Detente Vegeta._

 _Instintivamente, intento cubrir sus pechos con un brazo, mientras tapaba su entrepierna con su otra mano libre. Ahora se sentía asustada, no era nada cómodo ni mucho menos lindo para ella que él la observara de esa manera tan lujuriosa. ¿Realmente debía dejar que el siguiera con esto? Un sentimiento de angustia podía sentirse sobre su estómago, como si algo malo fuese a pasar._

 _-Ven aquí-Gruño el saiyajin, soltando sus propias ropas sobre el suelo y jalándola de uno de sus brazos. Marón intento retroceder sobre la cama para alejarse de su abusador, pero la fuerza del hombre la acerco con facilidad a sus brazos, mientras la volvía a atrapar contra su peso y la cama, comenzando a besarla sobre el cuello, bajando lentamente por sus pechos. Quito las manos de la chica que la cubrían, apretando sus muñecas contra la cama._

 _Acorralada._

 _La joven giro su cabeza hacia un costado, mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba por todos los medios no pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a acudir a sus ojos. Ahora lo podía confirmar, la estaba castigando por su mal comportamiento. Ella no era ni siquiera digna de reclamar o resistirse, debía de pagar por sus faltas, tal y como le había enseñado su madre. Una mala chica recibía siempre malos tratos._

 _Y ahora pagaría por su osadía._

" _Ahora conocerás lo que es un hombre de verdad" Le oyó decir sobre su oído de nuevo, aun sin entender muy bien a que se refería._

 _¿Es que acaso le pegaría?_

 _Fue entonces cuando un fuerte dolor entre sus paredes vaginales la ataco hasta lo más profundo de su ser, causado por el miembro del saiyajin que se abrió paso con brusquedad por entre sus piernas. Marón se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras arqueaba su espalda contra la cama y hacia una clara mueca de dolor. -¡Me duele!- Exclamo después de un par de segundos, respirando pesadamente._

 _Miro los ojos de su "protector" justo sobre ella, hasta ahora entretenido con su cuerpo y sufrimiento, mientras continuaba con las penetraciones sin el menor tacto, haciéndola quejarse de dolor e intentar empujarlo, fracasando en cada uno de sus intentos._

 _Parecía imposible detenerlo._

 _Al cabo de un momento, dejo de intentarlo._

 _Cada doloroso e insoportable segundo comenzó a convertirse en minutos, y cada minuto comenzó a convertirse en una eternidad que la chica sentía, entre lágrimas, ya no poder resistir por momentos, mientras que la piedad de Vegeta no se hizo presente en ningún momento de la noche, soltando sobre ella toda su furia y rencor reprimidos, solo pensando entre sonrisas como la androide 18 se estaría tragando su ira y dolor por ver a su hija entre los brazos de su peor enemigo, siendo minuto a minuto forzada y torturada, por su culpa._

 _Finalmente su venganza estaba hecha._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Entre quejidos de dolor y un imparable temblar de sus debilitadas piernas, finalmente la rubia de ojos azules logro salir de la tina del baño, alcanzando con uno de sus amoratados brazos una blanca toalla la cual envolvió rápidamente alrededor de su cuerpo, tomándose apenas un momento para respirar profundamente y calmar su turbia conciencia.

"Fue mi culpa" Pensaba, bajando la mirada al suelo. "No debí de ser tan grosera con él. Se veía tan enojado"

Y es que ella había querido muchas veces disculparse anteriormente, pero el saiyajin jamás le permitió hablar abiertamente con él en ningún momento, dificultándole siempre lograr tocar el tema que ella tanto procuraba aclarar. No le extrañaba que ahora el decidiera castigarla por sus propios medios, y no podía siquiera culparlo, a pesar de haber sufrido más de la cuenta esa noche, experimentando uno de los peores dolores de su vida.

Tal vez no totalmente físico, si no sentimental.

" _Felicidades mocosa, ahora eres toda una mujer"_ Le había dicho burlonamente entre jadeos, unos segundos después de haberse venido dentro de ella e intentando recuperar el aliento. La rubia no comprendió la frase hasta ese momento en el baño, en donde al comenzar a lavarse el cuerpo vio pequeñas manchas de sangre alrededor de sus piernas, concluyendo en que una pequeña parte de su ser se había roto muy en el fondo y ahora tenía que empezar a comportarse de otra manera mucho más madura.

"Los castigos sirven para aprender lecciones" Era la frase que su madre le decía siempre al terminar de regañarla. Y por supuesto que tenía razón. Ella ya no era una pequeña niña y debía de comprenderlo, ahora su padre necesitaba de ella y estaban a punto de emprender una nueva etapa en donde las cosas comenzarían a tener un mejor panorama si hacían lo correcto y lograban superar la muerte de su madre con éxito.

Suspiro larga y profundamente.

Lentamente una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

-Ahora soy una mujer- Se repitió, dirigiéndose a la salida del baño con pasos tensos e incomodos. Aun le dolía su entrepierna y partes de su cuerpo en donde comenzaban a formarse moretones, mas no le importo en lo más mínimo, y el paso decidido que logro llevarla hasta su closet solo ayudo a animarla para poder superar el episodio anterior y finalmente entender que por fin había crecido tanto mental como físicamente, agradeciendo mentalmente la ayuda que había tenido de su estricto "protector".

Abrió el closet con un mundo de ideas nuevas en su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño al toparse con una serie de vestidos aniñados que ya nada tenían que ver con su nueva personalidad de adulta y que en definitiva decidió dejar de usarlos a partir de ese día. Ella quería demostrarle a todos, en especial al señor Vegeta, que la lección que él le había dado estaba más que comprendida y que los resultados se podrían ver en su persona y comportamiento tan claros y notables como en su nuevo aspecto.

Pero no podía ser una mujer vestida de niña.

Se colocó su ropa interior tan rápido como pudo y envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mientras salía al pasillo con la idea clara de a dónde dirigirse. El cuarto de sus padres. Por suerte su padre había decidido tomar alcohol de nuevo y muy probablemente estaría dormido en la cocina o en la sala con un desastre a su alrededor. Bah, no importaba hacerlo esperar un rato mientras llegaba a su destino y cumplía con su primera meta del día. Necesitaba comenzar a actuar y su entusiasmo en ello incrementaba en su cuerpo y mente a cada segundo.

¡Por fin podría comenzar una nueva vida!

Abrió intentando ser silenciosa en el acto, apenas asomando su cabeza por la puerta para intentar verificar que la habitación se encontraba vacía, lo cual confirmo tan rápido como sus ojos lograron acostumbrarse a la obscuridad de la misma, y con una sonrisa aún más grande entre sus facciones decidió entrar por completo, dirigiéndose al instante al mueble donde a su madre gustaba guardar sus ropas y accesorios.

Miro delante de ella varios cajones de ropa, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban ante la idea de poder encontrar dentro de ellos rastros de su madre que solo lograban estremecerla. ¡Oh que recuerdos! ¿Cómo se sentiría su madre ahora si supiera que ella intentaba robarle sus prendas? Se enojaría tanto…

La castigaría, sin duda.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, imaginándose a ella encerrada en el armario de nuevo, por horas, sufriendo hambre y sed mientras rogaba porque su martirio terminara de una buena ves. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, mientras abría el primer cajón delante de ella. Esos eran recuerdos malos, que prefería olvidar y dejar de recordar.

-¡Que bello!- Exclamo, levantando frente a ella unos estrechos jeans color obscuro. A Ella jamás le permitieron usar pantalones ajustados con la excusa de que "No eran propios para una niña de su edad" y eso era suficiente para que la joven no volviera a pedirlos de nuevo, conformándose siempre con más vestidos grandes y largos.

¡Pero ahora era diferente! Ella finalmente podría vestirse como quisiera.

-Ahora soy una mujer- Susurro para sí misma, mientras se sentaba en la cama que se encontraba en medio de la habitación y comenzaba a ponerse los jeans. Gracias al cielo su madre siempre había conservado una excelente figura juvenil, lo cual permitió que el pantalón le tallara a la perfección una vez logro ponérselo.

Salto rápidamente a verse al espejo, observando impresionada como su figura curvilínea y estilizada se hacía presente en cada centímetro de la prenda, dándose cuenta incluso ella misma de lo bien que lucía dentro de ellos y girando sobre su eje para ver su trasero y piernas, bastante convencida de lo que veía. –Me veo como un adulto.

Sintió de pronto un calor sobre su rostro. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y simplemente atino a cubrirse las sonrojadas mejillas con sus manos. "¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo podre vestirme así delante de tía Milk y los demás? Creerán que me he vuelto loca…

De sus labios salió una risita traviesa. "Espero no se enojen conmigo, no quisiera ofender a nadie con mi aspecto" concluyo, intentando disipar el rubor sobre sus mejillas y los temores de su cabeza. De pronto una idea inquietante surgió dentro de su mente. ¿Le gustara su nuevo aspecto al señor Vegeta?

Dio un par de pasos, acercándose al espejo.

Recordó entonces, un poco incomoda, como en repetidas ocasiones de la noche anterior el saiyajin le toco y estrujo sus pechos y trasero, tanto como que si le gustara hacerlo y esas partes de su cuerpo fueran sus favoritas…

Aun no se había puesto nada encima, además del sujetador que cubría sus senos en esos momentos. Frunció el ceño al observarlos, viendo marcas rojizas en algunas partes causadas por lo que había pasado ayer en su habitación. ¿Por qué la había castigado de esa manera tan extraña y dolorosa? Admitía que ella merecía que le dieran una lección, pero la manera en la que la hizo sentir no parecía como los castigos que comúnmente su madre le aplicaba cuando era pequeña y se portaba mal. No, no fue ni siquiera parecido. Ella incluso podía decir que esas nuevas sensaciones que la hicieron paralizarse la noche anterior habían sido…. ¿Placenteras?

Un poco dudosa, llevo una mano a uno de sus pechos. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar como él la había tocado, imitando los movimientos y masajes con su mano.

Umm, no se sentía mal…

Sentía cosquillas combinadas con otra vibración más intensa que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo rápidamente. Quiso por un momento soltar un gemido, más decidió reprimirlo mordiéndose el labio.

A su mente, comenzaron a llover imágenes del saiyajin encima de ella, introduciendo su miembro con fuerza en su vagina. Se detuvo, abriendo los ojos y soltando su seno. Recordaba el dolor que había sentido y eso simplemente la hizo estremecerse. Realmente no quería volver a sentir eso jamás, procuraría portarse bien para no volver a recibir un castigo así nunca.

Alejándose del espejo, decidió buscar una blusa linda que ponerse. Debía dejar atrás todos los malos ratos y concentrarse en su misión.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, la joven salió de la habitación ondeando sus hermosos cabellos dorados sobre sus hombros. Una apretada blusa de manga larga cubría su torso y brazos, ocultando los moretones de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, al igual que los ajustados jeans que no dejaban de encantarle y hacerla sentir mucho más bonita y grande.

Finalmente el mundo conocería su nueva faceta de adulta, y eso le ponía nerviosa, pero entusiasmada.

Si eso era lo que el señor Vegeta quería, eso haría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Caminaba solitario por entre los pasillos de Capsule Corp., apenas teniendo fuerzas para caminar y poder concentrarse en el camino hacia su habitación._

 _Su cuerpo estaba tan pesado y rígido. Vio sus guantes ensangrentados y frunció más de la cuenta el ceño, notando que algo no andaba bien._

 _Se detuvo en seco mientras intentaba comprender que pasaba en el ambiente, en el espacio._

 _Había un olor extraño alrededor. ¿Dónde estaban todos?_

 _-Vegeta…_

 _Abrió mucho los ojos, escuchando de pronto a lo lejos un agonizante llamado._

 _Era Bulma._

 _-¡VEGETA AYUDAME!_

 _Su vos, a pesar de oírse tan lejana, pudo sentirla llena de angustia y de dolor. Ella estaba en problemas, ella estaba muriendo._

 _-¡¿Mujer, donde estás?!_

 _Cerró los ojos intentando encontrar su Ki, sin éxito alguno._

 _Comenzó a sentirse desesperado. ¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿Quién diablos había entrado a su hogar? ¡¿Dónde estaba su mujer?!_

 _-¡VEGETAAAAA!_

 _Corrió por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, vio al fondo una puerta roja semi abierta._

 _No perdió tiempo. Tenía que salvar a Bulma de lo que fuera que estuviera lastimándola._

 _Entro a la habitación en posición de pelea, listo para cualquier enemigo al cual se tuviera que enfrentar…_

…

 _Parpadeo, atónito._

 _Sintió cada musculo de su cuerpo paralizarse, mientras su boca intentaba moverse para decir algo que nunca salió de sus labios._

 _Ella._

 _-Buenas noches, Vegeta._

 _El tono de su vos fue un relámpago en la obscuridad, mientras cada pequeño vello en la piel del guerrero se crispaba tan rápido como sus poros comenzaban a humedecerse, víctimas del terror viviente._

 _Las risas a continuación se escucharon como un canto diabólico presagiador de miedo y caos._

 _-JAJAJAJAJA veo que mi visitaba no te ha sentado nada bien. Príncipe_

 _-¿Do-Dónde está Bulma? –Articulo con dificultad, intentando ignorar el hecho de que quien estaba frente a él era la última persona que pensó volver a ver en su vida y que nunca imagino encontrarse en su propia casa en esas circunstancias._

 _Se suponía que estaba muerta._

 _Nuevas risas inundaron el espacio en donde estaban parados ambos, mientras uno de los presentes disfrutaba de la situación, el otro simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, apenas cayendo en la cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo._

 _Con todo el autocontrol que su mente pudo concentrarse en darle, una de sus manos se levantó hacia la figura frente a él, apuntándole directamente con el dedo índice mientras su ceño enmarcaba la mirada furiosa que le dedico con toda la intención de intimidarla. –Dime dónde está mi mujer, maldita chatarra. ¡O TE MATARE!_

 _Más de esas malditas risas diabólicas._

 _A ella evidentemente parecía ya no importarle su vida, ni mucho menos las serias amenazas del saiyajin o la fiera mirada que le dedicaba. No. Ya no le interesaba destruirlo a él..._

 _Androide 18 había venido a cobrar factura por su hija._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Vegeta! ¿Estas allí?

Abrió los ojos.

Frunció el ceño más de la cuenta, mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la compuerta de la cámara de gravedad.

Cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba acostado sobre un colchón, empapado de sudor y estremecido por un temblor sobre su pecho, el cual había comenzado a molestarle desde ayer…

Ayer en la noche.

¡Qué mujer tan fastidiosa!

-¿Qué diablos quieres, mujer?

-¡Son las 12 de la noche! ¿Qué tanto haces allí dentro y por qué no vienes a dormir?

La vos chillante de su esposa parecía casi insoportable en esos momentos, mientras llevaba dos de sus dedos a su sien, masajeándola, intentando relajarse y conteniéndose de contestar algo por lo que después podía lamentarse.

¿Cómo explicarle que necesitaba tiempo a solas?

¿Cómo pedirle que lo dejara solo mientras intentaba comprenderse el mismo? Cosa que parecía imposible en esos momentos, pues había ya gastado todas las horas allí desde la mañana para intentar pensar y reflexionar sobre su actitud y sentimientos, tan contradictorios a los que siempre él había tenido toda su vida…

Y sin embargo, no podía siquiera concentrarse en eso, por más esfuerzos que hiciera.

Su cabeza solo podía pensar en una cosa.

O mejor dicho, en una persona.

"Tengo que dejar de pensar en lo que paso de una maldita ves" se decía, apretando los puños a sus costados. "Violar a esa mocosa fue algo que tenía que pasar. La maldita chatarra es la culpable de todo ¡Ella debió de haber llorado anoche! ¡Ella debió de haber sufrido todo ese dolor!"

De pronto sintió la falta de aire sobre sus pulmones, colocándose en pie de repente y llevando una de sus manos a su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron en sobremanera al darse cuenta de que sus vías respiratorias estaban obstruidas y le era imposible inhalar oxigeno por más esfuerzo que hiciera.

Se tambaleo hacia una de las paredes, intentando no caer al suelo por la desesperación. No podía respirar, su pecho estaba contraído. Necesitaba ayuda ¡¿Dónde estaba Bulma?!

Cayo al frio suelo sentado, recargado apenas sobre una pared para mantener la espalda erguida. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente buscando la salida del lugar, a donde ir, a donde necesitaba llegar.

De pronto, allí estaba. Haciéndolo abrir mucho los ojos en medio de su idílico pánico.

Los iluminantes destellos de su rubio cabello.

Los enigmáticos y lagrimeantes orbes azules mirándolo tan suplicantes.

Esa piel lechosa, juvenil, sudorosa…

 _-Señor Vegeta-_ Le llamo desde el fondo de la cámara de Gravedad.

 _-Vegeta…_

 _Vegeta…_

-¡Vegeta! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡VEGETA!

Por fin.

Su boca se llenó de aire, jalando todo el oxígeno que sus apretados pulmones podían acaparar.

Comenzó a temblar, tosiendo entre los brazos de una Bulma sollozante y asustada, la cual dejo pasar unos segundos mientras observaba a su marido recuperar el aliento y tranquilizarse un poco antes de hablar.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Vegeta! ¿Qué te paso? ¡¿Qué ocurrió aquí?! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!

-Mu-mujer- Exclamo con dificultad el guerrero, mientras normalizaba su respiración sentado sobre el suelo y fijaba su mirada sobre ella. –Sa-sácame… de aquí…

 _CONTINUARA_

 **Notas del Autor:** Respondo Reviews en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
